No puedo vivir sin ti
by ktita3
Summary: Darien lleva una vida muy vacía en el plano afectivo, pero qué ocurrirá cuando Serena despierte sentimientos ocultos en aquel hombre?
1. Primer Encuentro

Después de mucho tiempo y del fracaso de mific anterior, he vuelto!!!!!!!!!!! disfruten esta historia y espero que les guste.

Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.

No puedo vivir sin ti

Capítulo 1: Primer Encuentro

Eran las 10 de la mañana en Tokio, hora en la que un pediatra recientemente egresado de la universidad llegaba a su consulta en el hospital. Darien Chiba económicamente lo tenía todo; sin embargo, cuando tan sólo era un niño de 7 años, sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente y al ser hijo único, heredó toda la fortuna. Las únicas personas con las que podía contar siempre eran una tía abuela que lo crió tras la muerte de sus padres, y su novia desde la secundaria, Sahori.

Esa misma mañana recibía una llamada, que sin sospecharlo, podría cambiar su vida:

**Dr. Chiba lo llaman por teléfono**-le comunicó su secretaria desde la recepción

**¿Quién me llama?**-respondió el joven médico

**Una tal madre Sakura, creo**-contestó la joven-**Entonces tomo la llamada**-dijo el doctor.

**Buenos días-**contestó Darien.

**Buenos días Sr. Chiba, habla la madre Sakura desde la fundación**** de niños sordomudos de Tokio**-dijo la señora.

**Mucho gusto, dígame, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?**-contestó el pediatra

**Bueno doctor, la enfermera que tenemos tuvo un accidente y no va poder venir a trabajar por 2 meses, ¿le gustaría trabajar para nosotros en ese tiempo?**-le pidió la religiosa.

**Madre Sakura, no sabe cuanto me encantaría trabajar con los niños****, pero ya tengo trabajo. Lamentablemente, no tengo tiempo para trabajar ahí-**replicó Darien con un poco de pena.

**Por eso no se preocupe, puede venir a la hora que pueda. Vamos a llamar a otra enfermera que se haga cargo mientras usted no está**-dijo la insistente madre superiora.

**Está bien Madre, sólo dígame cuando empiezo**-contestó un rendido, pero a la vez feliz Darien.

**Mañana mismo. Sólo dígame a que hora puede venir para recibirlo-**respondió la Madre Sakura muy satisfecha.

**Mañana me desocupo después de la hora de almuerzo, sólo dígame la dirección de la fundación y allí estaré-**dijo Darien.

Al llegar el anochecer, Darien regresa a su departamento muy contento por su nuevo trabajo. Hace mucho tiempo anhelaba trabajar con niños especiales. En el camino, pasó a buscar a su novia a la estación de policia donde trabajaba como detective.

Llegaron ambos a cenar al departamento de Darien y el médico no esperó para darle la buena noticia a su amada:

**Mi amor, tengo algo bueno que contarte**-dijo Darien muy ansioso

**¿Qu****é pasó mi vida?, no me tengas en ascuas-**le respondió Sahori

**Hoy me ofrecieron un trabajo en una fundación para niños sordomudos y acepté**

**¡Felicidades cariño!-**dijo la joven mientras lo abrazaba, después se dieron un tierno beso.

Sahori le cocinó a Darien su platillo favorito para celebrar el nuevo logro de su amado. Más tarde ambos terminaron conversando en el sillón:

**Mi amado Darien, soy tan feliz de que estés logrando todas tus metas profesionales. Sin embargo,**** también deberías darle importancia a tus metas personales**-dijo Sahori abrazando a Darien con todas sus fuerzas

**¿A qué te refieres?-**respondió el joven médico con cara de asombro

**Como por ejemplo, casarte, formar una familia, etc.**

**Mi amor claro que me quiero casar contigo, sólo dame un poco de tiempo-**replicó Darien.

**Mi amor yo te esperaré, ****sólo no te tardes mucho.**

Después de un rato, a Sahori se le notaba claramente su intención de entregarse a su novio:

**Ay Darien, hace meses que me estoy preparando para ser tuya. Olvídate de esperar hasta al matrimonio y hagámoslo esta noche-**dijo la joven detective ansiosa por probar el cuerpo de Darien.

**Tú sabes lo que pienso mi vida sobre esto, te amo, pero quiero entregarme la noche de bodas para asegurarme de que te quedarás a mi lado una vez consumado el acto-**dijo el pediatra tratando de resistir la tentación.

**Pero cariño, llevamos casi 10 años siendo novios, ¿no crees que es hora de hacerlo ya?**

**Si, pero yo no me siento listo todavía.**

**Pues vete al carajo, no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con un aburrido como tú**-respondió Sahori furiosa-**me voy y vuelve a buscarme cuando quieras llevar una relación seria conmigo.**

**Espera cariño, yo realmente te amo-**dijo Darien desesperadamente**.**

**Adiós-**la joven se largó sin decir más.

Darien quedó destrozado, no se resignaba a perderla. Difícilmente pudo dormir esa noche. Sin embargo, iba intentar arreglarse al día siguiente con ella.

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana y el doctor se levanta muy malhumorado. Se sobrepone a su mal humor y se va a trabajar. La mañana pasa muy rápido y finalmente, llega la hora de empezar su labor en la fundación. Una vez que llega allá, lo recibe la Madre Sakura con gran entusiasmo:

**Bienvenido Dr. Chiba, espero que su experiencia aquí sea grata-**dijo la religiosa muy dichosa

**Le aseguro que lo voy a pasar muy bien acá, me encanta trabajar con niños-**replicó el joven doctor muy contento.

Después de la bienvenida, la Madre Sakura le mostró el establecimiento a Darien y de paso, le explicó la particular situación de la psicóloga:

**Dr. Chiba, necesito hablarle sobre la condición de nuestra psicóloga-**dijo la Madre Superiora con tono de seriedad

**¿Qué le ocurre a ella?-**dijo el profesional con tono de duda

**Bueno Doctor, ella nació con disartria y le cuesta mucho hablar. Se lo digo para que no le haga pasar un mal rato cuando se conozcan. Ella se llama Serena Tsukino****.**

**No se preocupe Madre, voy a respetar a mis colegas-**dijo Darien ansioso por comenzar.

**No lo molesto más doctor, puede ir a la enfermería, le deseo mucha suerte.**

**Muchas gracias.**

Una vez finalizada la charla con la Madre Sakura, se dirige a la enfermería a iniciar sus labores. La tarde pasó de forma muy aburrida, no llegaba ningún niño enfermo o accidentado. Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando por la puerta entró una joven de cabello largo y rubio, cargando una niña que tenía su pierna herida:

**¡Dios mío! Recueste a la niña sobre la camilla por favor-**dijo Darien-**¿qué le paso?**

**U-na ho-ja y u-n lá-piz p-or fa-vor**-dijo apenas la joven

**Ahora mismo-**el pediatra se dio cuenta de que era la psicóloga y quedó maravillado con la belleza de ésta. Le dio la hoja con el lápiz y Serena comenzó a escribir-**Estaba jugando con los otros niños y derepente se cayó, le suplico por favor que la cure.**

**No se preocupe, no es una herida importante. Cuando la pequeña salga de aquí, podrá jugar con sus amiguitos de nuevo-**respondió el médico.

Después de haber curado a la niña, Darien se quedó conversando con su nueva compañera de trabajo:

**Cuando llegué en la tarde, la Madre Sakura me habló de ti, sé que te llamas Serena-**dijo el doctor mirándola perdidamente.

**¡Qué vergüenza! También le habrá puesto al tanto de mi problema. Quisiera saber su nombre por favor.**-escribió la psicóloga

**Me llamo Darien Chiba, mucho gusto señorita**

**El gusto también es mío, Darien**-respondió la joven en el papel-**Me agradó mucho conversar con usted, pero tengo que irme a mi casa.**

**Yo también, si gustas te puedo llevar, pero con una sola condición-**advirtió el profesional

**¿Cu-ál?**-preguntó Serena

**Somos compañeros de trabajo así que llámame por "tú"-**dijo Darien

**Es-tá bi-en-**ambos rieron al escuchar la respuesta de Serena.

Después de marcharse, Darien le contó sobre su vida a Serena en el camino; le habló desde la muerte de sus padres hasta lo recientemente ocurrido con su novia. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la psicóloga, se despidieron y antes de que Serena se bajara del automóvil, el doctor le hizo una invitación:

**Serena, ¿quieres salir a cenar conmigo mañana después del trabajo?**

Continuará…


	2. Los sentimientos aparecen

Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi

Capitulo 2: Los sentimientos aparecen

Al llegar ambos a la casa de Serena, Darien le hace una invitación a la psicóloga de la Fundación de Niños Sordomudos de Tokio:

**Serena, ¿quieres salir a cenar conmigo mañana después del trabajo?**

**S-i**-respondió la joven, a pesar de estar enterada de que su compañero tenía novia. Al rato, ella preguntó-**¿y t-u no-vi-a?**

**Ya te expliqué que ella rompió conmigo, así que no estamos haciendo nada malo, a menos que tu tengas novio**-respondió el doctor.

**N-o ten-go no-vi-o-**respondió tímidamente.

**Ves, no hacemos nada malo****. Entonces nos vemos mañana Serena. Que pases una buena noche.**

**T-u tam-bi-é****n**-le dijo la rubia mientras se bajaba de su automóvil.

Al bajarse del automóvil de su nuevo compañero de trabajo, Serena entró a su casa, donde la esperaban sus padres y su hermano menor para cenar. La muchacha nació con disartria, un trastorno al habla que le dificulta la articulación del lenguaje. Fue a una escuela normal porque no consideraron que su problema fuera tan grave. Los niños siempre la dejaban de lado por su limitación, pero tiene 4 amigas incondicionales que la quieren mucho. Estudió el lenguaje de sordomudos para trabajar con estos niños.

Al entrar a su hogar, Serena es bienvenida por su madre:

**Hola mi amor, ¿cómo te fue hoy? **

**M-u-y bi-en ma-má**-respondió la joven con una gran sonrisa

**Vaya hija, parece que te fue bastante bien**-respondió mamá Ikuko con tono pícaro-**Voy a buscar tu cuaderno para que me cuentes.**

Mientras Mamá Ikuko buscaba el cuaderno de su hija, llegaron el padre y el hermano de Serena:

**Hola hija, ¿cómo te fue hoy?-**pegunto Kenji Tsukino

**Bi-en pa-pá**-replicó Serena

Un rato después, llega Ikuko con un cuaderno para que Serena le cuente lo que le pasó:

**Bueno hija, escribe con lujo de detalle lo que pasó**

**Hoy llegó a la fundación un pediatra a reemplazar a la enfermera que se accidentó. Apenas nos vimos, conversamos y conocí de su vida. Me trajo a casa en su automóvil y antes de bajarme, me invitó a cenar**-escribió la joven muy emocionada.

**¡Serena qué bueno! Pero ten cuidado hija, cuando dé señales de no ser un buen chico, aléjate-**dijo la madre con tono de preocupación.

**No te preocupes mamá, yo sé cuidarme sola**-escribió la joven con mucha seguridad.

Después de aquella conversación, la familia Tsukino se sentó a la mesa para cenar juntos. Después de la cena, Serena se acostó pensando en lo guapo y caballero que era Darien.

En otro rincón de la gran ciudad de Tokio, un joven pediatra pensaba en su nueva compañera de trabajo. Darien quedó deleitado con la belleza de Serena, nada le sacaba de la cabeza su larga cabellera rubia, sus brillantes ojos azules y la inocencia que irradiaba de su cara de ángel. Lo que empezaba a sentir por Serena, ni siquiera lo sintió por Sahori.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos pensando en el otro y esperaban con ansias el día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, Darien fue a trabajar al hospital. Sin embargo, esa mañana no sería agradable. Camino a la cafetería, encontró a Sahori en actitudes muy amorosas con un colega suyo. Apenas la vio, le exigió explicaciones:

**¿Qué significa esto?**

**Bueno ex cariño, tú no cumpliste con mis expectativas, así que tuve que buscarme a alguien que me diera lo que quiero**-replicó Sahori muy tranquila

**No me puedes hacer esto, yo te amo-**dijo Darien desesperadamente.

**Yo puedo hacer esto y mucho más-**habló la joven en tono desafiante-**Se me olvidó decirte que Ryo es una bestia en la cama. Adiós Darien.**

**Espera, no…**

Sahori se marchó dejando a Darien con la palabra en la boca. El médico estaba desolado, por más que lo intentaba, no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de que su ex novia lo cambiara tan rápido y que se acostara con otro.

En cuanto terminó su turno en el hospital, se fue lo más rápido que pudo a la fundación para ver a Serena. Cuando llegó, se vistió adecuadamente, se instaló en la enfermería y recibió una inesperada visita:

**Bu-e-nas tar-des doc-tor Chi-ba**

**¡Serena qué bueno que te veo! Necesitaba verte**-después de saludarla, por impulso la abraza y comienza a llorar silenciosamente.

**¿Qu-é pa-só?**-pregunto Serena atónita

**Sahori me cambió, quédate conmigo por favor**-respondió Darien envuelto en lágrimas.

**Tran-qui-lo.**

Los dos se quedaron abrazados por un momento. La psicóloga consolaba al desesperado doctor. Le gustaba estar entre sus brazos, pero el hecho de que lloraba de esta manera por su ex novia la ponía un poco triste. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a cultivar un interés por Darien. Cuando el pediatra se tranquilizó, le contó todo a Serena.

La tarde transcurrió sin problemas. Mientras Darien veía a Serena jugando con los niños, pensó para sí mismo:

**Serena es tan linda, tan pura, tan dulce. Bueno, si Sahori fue capaz de cambiarme de la noche a la mañana, yo también podría cambiarla. Serena es un buen partido y sé que no tengo que dejarla ir. **

Llegó la hora de retirarse y junto con eso, la hora de la cita de Serena y Darien. Los 2 salieron juntos de la fundación y se dirigieron a un restauran muy lujoso. Una vez allá, se acomodaron una mesa con bonita vista y la rubia le escribió acerca de su vida al moreno de ojos azules. Esa noche se rieron mucho y se conocieron de pies a cabeza.

Llegó la hora del baile y los compañeros se lucieron en la pista. De repente, empezó a sonar música romántica y bailaron muy pegados. Extasiado por la dulce melodía y el cuerpo de Serena, Darien se atreve a confesarle algo muy importante a la rubia:

**Estás encantadora esta noche**-le dijo el doctor al oído

**Gra-ci-as.**

**Me gustas mucho, eres bellísima-**Serena lo miró a la cara y el pediatra no dudó en ningún momento de hacer lo que venía. La besó tiernamente.

Continuará…


	3. Sentimientos verdaderos y puros

Por fin subo el 3º capitulo de mi fic. Esta semanas venideras voy a estar muy ocupada con la universidad, asi que no se extrañen si me demoro en continuar la historia. Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo y les prometo que voy a continuar mi historia lo mas rapido que pueda. Ademas, les agradezco por leer mi historia, por valorar el hecho de que estoy utilizando el recurso de la invalidez, por los comentarios y por hacer de mi historia su favorita. cariños!!!

Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.

Capitulo 3: Sentimientos verdaderos y puros

Eran las 11 de la noche en Tokio. En un restauran, 2 jóvenes profesionales bailaban mientras se entregaban a un tierno beso. Darien tuvo el loco impulso de besar a Serena, ella no se resistió. Ambos estuvieron así por un largo rato, hasta que los 2 se separaron:

Perdóname, Serena, yo no sé que me paso…

t-e a-mo-dijo la rubia tímidamente

Chiquita, eres tan linda, tan dulce.

Gra-ci-as.

¿Quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó Darien con seguridad-sólo dime sí o no. Si dices que no, te entenderé…

Shhh, s-i-respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos

Te amo, prometo que te haré muy feliz-replicó el doctor muy feliz de su logro.

Después de escuchar el sí de parte de su nueva amada, Darien besa y abraza a Serena. Una hora después, el pediatra fue a dejar a la psicóloga a su casa. Se despidieron con mucha pena, no querían alejarse el uno del otro, pero la esperanza de que mañana se verían les daba fuerza para separarse.

Al día siguiente, Darien llegó muy radiante al hospital. Su humor estaba muy alto y nada podía opacar su reciente felicidad. Caminaba muy tranquilo por los pasillos hasta que una voz familiar interrumpió su caminata:

Hola ex cariño, te veo de buen humor, ¿qué pasó?

Sahori, si vienes a ver tu novio, no lo vas a encontrar acá.

No te pregunté eso, respóndeme lo que te pregunté-exigió Sahori

¿Quieres saber?, ayer empecé una relación con una mujer mucho mejor que tú-respondió el médico orgullosamente-ella se llama Serena. Ahora que sabes lo que me pasa, me marcho. Adiós ex amada.

Darien se marchó muy satisfecho al restregarle en la cara a su ex novia lo rápido que él la cambió. Pero estaba seguro de que Serena no era una mujer cualquiera, se volvía loco cada vez que la veía. A la que no le agradó mucho la noticia fue a la detective Sahori, se sentía con derecho de hacer lo que quisiera, sin embargo, no le agradaba que su ex pareja fuera feliz al lado de otra.

Por otro lado, la joven Serena se presentó con más ánimo del habitual en la fundación. La Madre Sakura no tardó en percatarse en el extraño cambio de la psicóloga:

Serena, ¿tienes un minuto?

s-i ma-dre-respondió la joven un poco extrañada

Entonces ven a mi despacho

D-e a-cu-er-do ma-dre

En el despacho de la Madre Sakura:

Serena, hija, hoy estás muy distinta. ¿Podrías escribirme lo que te ocurre?

Madre, desde anoche soy oficialmente la novia del Dr. Chiba. Estoy muy feliz-escribió la joven muy contenta

Hija ¡te felicito!-dijo la religiosa muy convencida. Pero al instante se puso seria-Serena me alegra que tu seas feliz, sin embargo, me preocupa que todo haya sucedido tan rápido.

Darien está muy seguro de haber dado ese paso y yo, ya casi exploto de dicha-respondió la rubia en el papel.

Bueno Serena, les deseo la mayor felicidad. Vamos a ver a los niños.

D-e a-cu-er-do.

Las 2 mujeres salieron del despacho con dirección al jardín de la fundación. De repente, la Madre Sakura divisó a lo lejos una figura familiar para ella:

Hablando del rey de Roma, ¡mira quién viene ahí!

¡Da-ri-en!-la joven salió corriendo a encontrarse con su novio.

El médico recibe con los brazos abiertos a la psicóloga que mueve su mundo:

¡Da-ri-en!-abraza a su príncipe

Hola mi amor-la besa tiernamente-No sabes lo loco que estaba por verte. Acompáñame a la enfermería.

S-í.

En la enfermería, los 2 conversan sobre algo que le concierne mucho al doctor:

Mi amor, ¿le dijiste a tus padres lo de nuestro noviazgo?

S-í

¿Qué piensan?-le pasa una libreta a la rubia

Cuando les conté, a mi papá le dio un poco de pena y mi mamá se alegró mucho. Sin embargo, se asustaron porque todo esto ocurrió muy rápido.

No te preocupes mi amor, no te asustes. Yo tengo intenciones serias contigo, esta misma noche me presento ante tus padres.-dijo Darien desafiante.

¡Qué coincidencia! Ellos me dijeron que te invitara a casa esta noche.-escribió la joven sorprendida-Y también van a ir mis mejores amigas.

¡Qué suerte! Voy a conocer a todos los que te quieren.

T-e a-mo

Yo también cariño, espero que te guste esto-acerca sus labios a los de ella y la besa con ternura.

Los enamorados se pasan la tarde entre cariñitos y niños. Cuando llega la noche, los felices novios se dirigen a la residencia de los Tsukino, donde las amigas y la familia de Serena los esperaban con mucha ansiedad.

Muy bien Serena, estamos aquí-dijo Darien nervioso

N-o t-e pre-o-cu-pes-trataba de calmarlo la joven.

Al rato, los compañeros de trabajo se dirigen a la puerta donde, en primer lugar, son recibidos por la sra. Tsukino:

¡Serena! ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-preguntó mamá Ikuko emocionada.

Bi-en ma-má-dijo la rubia muy emocionada-é-l e-s Da-ri-en, m-i no-vi-o

¡Mucho gusto Darien!

El gusto es mío, sra. Tsukino

¡Qué maleducada soy! Entren por favor, todo el mundo los espera

El padre, el hermano y las amigas de Serena estaban conversando animadamente, cuando vieron a la pareja entrar:

¡miren quien viene!-dijo Mina muy eufórica

¡Chi-cas!-dijo la rubia muy sorprendida. De repente se acerca el papá de Serena hacia su hija y el novio de ésta. No tarda en comenzar el interrogatorio-muchacho, ¿cómo te llamas?

Darien Chiba, señor, mucho gusto- dice el médico un poco nervioso.

El gusto también es mío, ¿a qué se dedica?

Soy pediatra. Trabajo en un hospital en la mañana y en las tarde, trabajo en la fundación donde trabaja su hija.

Usted está en su casa, perdóneme si lo incomodé.

No se preocupe.

Serena, ¿no nos vas a presentar al caballero?-dijo Lita muy interesada

Per-dón. A-mi-gas, Sa-my, é-l e-s Da-ri-en. A-mor, e-llas s-o-n A-my, Re-i, Li-ta, Mi-na y mi her-ma-no Sa-my-le dijo la rubia a su novio con un poco de dificultad.

¡Mucho gusto a todos!-respondió el pediatra.

¡La cena está lista!-gritó la madre de Serena desde la cocina.

Posteriormente, todos procedieron a sentarse. A medida que avanzaba la cena, todos se divertían y conocían a Darien. La cena duró 3 horas. Cuando llegó la hora de la retirada de los invitados, Serena acompañó a su novio hasta la puerta del automóvil:

Te amo mi vida, lo pasé muy bien. Tu familia y tus amigas son muy agradables. Estoy en deuda contigo, apenas pueda, te llevo a Sendai para que conozcas a mi tia Shizuka.-dijo el moreno muy satisfecho con la recepción.

Gra-ci-as, es-to-y m-u-y fe-liz.

Ya es muy tarde, mañana te veo en la fundación.

A-di-ós, t-e a-m-o.

Yo también-se besan con ternura. Al rato se separan y Darien dice en voz alta un pensamiento-me pregunto cuando va a llegar la noche en que no tengamos que despedirnos.

¿Q-u-é?-pregunta Serena un poco asombrada.

Perdón cariño, fue solo un decir. Yo sé que esa noche llegará cuando nos casemos.

¿Ca-sar-nos?

Tranquila, no le hagas caso a mis palabras. Perdóname, te amo-tras darle otro beso a la rubia, se marcha del lugar.

Cuando Serena entra a su casa, da vuelta en su cabeza los dichos de su novio una y otra vez. Finalmente, llegó a una conclusión:

¡Qué bonito sería casarme con mi Darien! Vivir con él, cocinarle todos los días, tener hijos. Pero aún es muy pronto para pensar en esas cosas.-pensó la psicóloga para sí misma.

Los meses pasaban y todo iba muy bien en la relación de Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino. El médico sentía verdadero amor por la rubia, por otro lado, la joven, era muy feliz. Sentía que su novio era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Darien ya no trabajaba más en la fundación, pero iba todos los días a buscar a su amada para llevarla a casa después del día de trabajo.

Una noche, los enamorados fueron a cenar a un lujoso restauran. Posteriormente, fueron a beber una copa al departamento de Darien:

Muy bien cariño, ya estamos aquí. Perdón si te incomoda venir aquí a estas horas, pero no te podía dejar ir todavía. Ya no aguanto más tener noches solitarias, sabiendo que te tengo a ti-dijo el doctor muy sinceramente.

N-o t-e pre-o-cu-pes, qui-e-ro que-dar-me con-ti-go.

El moreno le sirvió una copa de champagne a su querida rubia. Ambos bailaron, conversaron y bebieron hasta altas horas de la noche. Después de unas cuantas copas, Darien cargó a Serena hasta su habitación; ambos se recostaron sobre la cama y el médico prosiguió a hacerle la siguiente pregunta a la psicóloga, llenándola de besos:

Mi amor, yo estoy muy seguro de hacer lo que viene. ¿Lo estás tú?

Continuará…


	4. Una relación seria

Por fin el cuarto capítulo. disfrutenlo!

Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi

Capitulo 4: Una relación seria

Era medianoche en Tokio y en un pequeño departamento de la ciudad, dos novios estarían a punto de dar un gran paso en sus vidas:

**Mi amor, yo estoy muy seguro de hacer lo que viene. ¿Lo estás tú?**-preguntó un nervioso, pero a la vez decidido Darien chiba

**S-í. Haz-me tu-ya**- afirmó Serena.

Una vez tomada la decisión, al médico no le quedo otra opción más que seguir adelante con su improvisado plan. Mientras ellos se convertían una sola persona, el pediatra pensaba:

**¡Dios mío! Serena me vuelve loco, por ella hago cosas que jamás pensaría hacer tan pronto. ¡La amo, la adoro!**

Siguieron amándose por un par de horas. Serena lo estaba pasando tan bien en los brazos de su amado, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se olvido avisar en su casa. En la mañana, los rayos del sol golpearon en la delicada cara de la psicóloga, lo que sumado al rico aroma del desayuno preparado por el doctor, la despertaron:

**Perdón mi amor por despertarte, te traje tu desayuno**-dijo el moreno acomodándola para servirle la bandeja-**espero que te guste**

**Gra-ci-as**-dijo la rubia

**Buen provecho**-después besa a su novia en la mejilla y la acompaña en el desayuno. De repente, Serena se da cuenta de que no llamó a sus padres-**¡M-i ca-sa!**

**No te preocupes, cuando me percaté de que esta noche la pasarías acá, llamé a tu madre.**-se apresuró a contestar Darien.

Debido a que era día sábado, se pasan la mañana entera en la cama. Posteriormente, se levantan y salen al lugar que les plazca. Ambos decidieron pasar ese fin de semana juntos, ya que su relación avanzó hasta el siguiente nivel. Con lo ocurrido anoche, la psicóloga no quería separarse de su galán. Por otro lado, el pediatra ya estaba pensando en planes serios para su relación.

Llegada la noche del domingo, Serena tuvo que regresar con un poco de pena a su casa. Sus padres la esperaban con muchas ansias. El lunes en la mañana, la rutina semanal empieza.

Esa tarde Darien tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, por lo tanto, la rubia almuerza con sus amigas y las pone al tanto del fin de semana:

**Yo tuve mucho trabajo que hacer el sábado en la mañana, pero en la tarde y el domingo entero descansé y lo pasé muy bien junto a Richard**-decía Amy con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

**Pues yo no me quedo atrás. Junto a Nicholas fuimos a esquiar**-se apresuró a decir Rei.

**¿Qué creen que me sucedió chicas? Armand me vino a visitar de Inglaterra y fuimos a cenar**-dijo Mina.

**¡Vaya suerte la suya amigas! A mi ni siquiera me gusta alguien. ¿Qué hiciste Serena este fin de semana?**-preguntó Lita.

**Salí con Darien y juntos vivimos la mejor experiencia de nuestras vidas**-escribió la joven.

**Amiga, ¿qué pasó?, escribe ya**-decía Mina con impaciencia.

**Bueno amigas, ya no soy virgen**-escribió la rubia con algo de vergüenza.

**¡Serena no sabías que podías llegar a ser tan picarona!**-comentó Lita con gran asombro

**Serena estoy muy feliz por ti, pero quisiera saber si te cuidaste**-preguntó Amy un poco preocupada

**¿Cu-i-dar-me?**

**¿No tomaste pastillas anticonceptivas?**-preguntó Rei un poco desconcertada

**Lamentablemente no, todo pasó sin previa decisión. Pero Darien fue muy precavido**-volvió a escribir Serena.

**Por lo menos Darien pensó en las consecuencias**-opinó Lita un poco aliviada.

**Perdónanos amiga por reaccionar así, pero tú sabes cuanto te queremos y no nos gustaría que te pasara algo malo**-se disculpó Amy.

**No queremos asustarte Serena. Sé que Darien parece ser un buen hombre, pero no sabemos si su personalidad de caballero es una máscara**-dijo Lita con pesar.

**El punto es que no sabemos si a lo mejor Darien se está aprovechando de tu belleza. A lo menos deberías prevenir para evitar problemas mayores a futuro**-dijo Rei sin indirectas.

**¿Pro-ble-mas?**

**¡Ya chicas no le hablen de esas cosas! La van hacer llorar y es muy feliz con su novio**-salió Mina en defensa de una de sus mejores amigas.

Después de aquella conversación, las chicas siguieron almorzando. Posteriormente, cada una se fue a su trabajo. Amy es gineco-obstetra y trabaja en un hospital; tiene una relación con un viejo amigo de la escuela llamado Richard y ya está pensando en planes de matrimonios. Rei heredó el templo de su familia, por ende, es sacerdotisa; está comprometida con Nicholas Kumada, el hijo de un empresario multimillonario de Japón. Lita tiene un restauran muy exitoso, pero en el plano afectivo no le va muy bien. Finalmente Mina es una exitosa actriz; no tiene novio, pero está saliendo con un viejo amigo oriundo de Inglaterra llamado Armand.

Aquella tarde la psicóloga se le fue en pensar en las palabras de sus mejores amigas. Mientras veía a sus queridos niños jugar, reflexionaba:

**¿Y si las chicas tienen razón? ¿Y si de verdad Darien sólo me utiliza para satisfacer sus necesidades corporales? Vaya, eso no puede ser verdad. Darien demuestra verdadero amor tanto en su actuar como en sus palabras. Soy una tonta, él me ama tal como yo lo amo.**

Los días pasaban y los felices enamorados querían estar juntos a cada hora. Salían a cenar casi todas las noches y los fines de semana los pasaban juntos.

Llegó el verano y el pediatra decidió llevar a su psicóloga de vacaciones ni nada más ni nada menos que a Venecia. Serena estaba muy feliz por la invitación. Ambos estaban muy felices por este viaje. Un día estaban tomando té en un exclusivo café de la ciudad, cuando Darien le propone algo muy importante:

**Mi amor, ¿cómo lo estás pasando?**-le besa la mejilla

**M-u-y bi-en**

**¡Qué bueno! Cariño, ahora quiero hablarte de algo.**

**¿D-e qu-é?**-pregunta la rubia un poco extrañada.

**Bueno, considerando que somos profesionales con trabajo estable y que ya tenemos planes de una vida en común ¿quieres vivir conmigo?**

**¿D-e ver-dad? ¡s-í!**

**Chiquita, sé que mi departamento es muy pequeño, pero apenas regresemos, busco uno más grande o una casa.**

**Amor, no te preocupes, donde sea yo estaré contigo**-escribió la joven en una libreta de bolsillo que llevó a Italia.

**Te amo, te adoro.**

**Y-o tam-bi-én.**

Se dan un tierno beso y siguen recorriendo la ciudad.

De vuelta en Japón, el médico empieza su búsqueda de departamentos y casas para vivir con el amor de su vida.

Por otro lado la ex novia de Darien, Sahori, se entera de las novedades en la vida de su ex novio por medio de su actual novio. Esa misma tarde, mientras trabajaba en la estación de policía, pensaba para sí misma:

**Ese papanatas de Darien ¿quién se cree que es? Esa estúpida ha logrado sacarle todo lo que yo no pude. Apuesto que también le hace el amor. Ellos no se van a salir con la suya, Darien va a pagar muy caro por hacer más feliz a la mudita que lo que me hizo a mí.**

El día pasó sin problemas. Como de costumbre, Serena y Darien cenaron juntos. A la mañana siguiente, Serena se sintió muy nauseabunda y terminó vomitando. La joven no le dio importancia aquella mañana, pero la situación se volvió intolerable a medida que los días pasaban y ella seguía igual. Un día, aconsejada por Darien, sus amigas y su familia, fue al doctor:

**¿Qu-é pa-sa doc-tor?**

**No es nada malo señorita. ¡Felicidades! Usted está embarazada**-dijo el profesional con paciencia.

**¿Cu-án-tos me-ses y-a?**-preguntó la rubia con mucha ilusión

Ya son 8 semanas

Serena salió con mucha felicidad e ilusión del hospital. Tenía el amor de su querido Darien, y además, se sumaba una tercera personita a esa dicha. La psicóloga le iba a dar la buena noticia a su querido pediatra esa misma noche.

Esa misma tarde, Darien recibía una inquietante llamada de su amigo de la infancia, Andrew Furuhata:

**¿Bueno?**-respondió el moreno

**Hola amigo, ¿cómo te va?**

**Muy bien Andrew, ¿y a ti?**

**Bien también. Oye, te llamo para decirte que estoy aquí en el hospital.**

**¿Te pasó algo a ti o a Unazuki?**

**No. Afortunadamente, los dos estamos bien. Se trata de Sahori.**

**¿De ella? Perdón amigo, pero no quiero saber de esa mujerzuela.**

**Espera Darien, hace aproximadamente 3 horas la encontraron inconsciente en su baño. Acaba de despertar y no hace más que repetir tu nombre**-dijo Andrew un poco preocupado

**¡Dios mío!, salgo para allá en un momento.**

El médico, sin siquiera saber porqué, fue al hospital donde estaba Sahori. Cuando llegó, fue recibido por su amigo Andrew, posteriormente, fue a ver a su ex novia:

**Hola Darien, sé que te ha ido muy bien**-dijo la detective con algo de dificultad.

**Sahori ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué te llevó a tomar esa drástica desición?**-preguntó el moreno con algo de preocupación

**¿Quieres saber? Bueno, primero que nada, debes saber que todavía te amo. El deseo carnal me obligó a dejarte, pero siempre te amé a ti. Aún en los brazos de Ryo, te veía y siempre me preguntaba cómo me sentiría en tus brazos.**

**Sahori, son bonitas palabras. Pero no puedo volver contigo, adoro a mi novia y tengo planes con ella. Deberías seguir adelante, eres bonita, joven e inteligente. Pretendientes no te faltarán.**

**¡¿Entonces por qué no me dejaron morir si nunca más te tendré a mi lado?!**-sollozaba descontroladamente la morena.

Debido a que la ex novia de Darien tuvo un ataque de histeria, tuvieron que inyectarle sedantes. Después de un rato, el pediatra abandonó el hospital. Mientras iba de vuelta a su trabajo, él pensaba en lo recientemente ocurrido a su antiguo amor:

**Ayúdame Dios, adoro a Serena más que a nada en el universo. Sin embargo, no quiero que alguien muera por mi culpa. ¿Qué debo hacer?**

En la noche, como de costumbre, Darien fue a buscar a su amada Serena con una decisión ya tomada. Mientras que por otro lado, la rubia esperaba a su príncipe con el examen que confirmaba la llegada del fruto de su amor en la mano. Al divisar el automóvil del médico, la rubia corrió a subirse:

**Hola Serena. Tenemos que hablar.**

**¡Y-o tam-bi-én qui-e-ro de-cir al-go!**

**Mi amor antes que nada, quiero decirte que eres el amor de mi vida y siempre te amaré**

**¿Qu-é pa-sa?**-preguntó la psicóloga un poco desconcertada

**Mi amor, con el pesar en mi alma, esto se tiene que acabar**-pequeñas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos azules.

Continuará…


	5. Una amarga espera

Finalmente subo el 5° capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por sus comentarios y hasta el proximo capitulo.

Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.

Capitulo 5: Una amarga espera

Era una noche tranquila en Tokio, sin embargo, para dos jóvenes enamorados, era la peor noche de sus vidas:

**Mi amor, con el pesar de mi alma, esto se tiene que acabar**-decía Darien mientras pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos azules.

**¿E-s bro-ma?**-pregunta Serena angustiada

**No mi vida. Hoy en la tarde Sahori casi se suicida por mi culpa. Fui a visitarla al hospital y me dio a entender que si yo no estoy con ella, va a seguir atentando contra su vida. Espero que algún día me perdones y que también entiendas que te amaré por el resto de mis días. Tú eres muy especial**

**En-ton-ces a-di-os**-dijo a punto de llorar y bajándose del automóvil.

**Espera, por último déjame llevarte a casa**

**¡A-di-os!**

Esa noche toma el primer bus a su casa y llega muy triste a su casa. Parecía mentira, el que parecía ser el mejor día de su vida, terminó siendo el peor. Apenas entró a su casa, se encerró en su habitación a llorar. Mamá Ikuko se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su hija y fue a verla:

**Hija ¿pasa algo?**-llama desde del otro lado de la puerta

**En-tra**-decía la desdichada joven entre lágrimas

**Pequeña ¿qué pasó?**

**¡Da-ri-en m-e de-jó!**

**¡Dios mio! Tranquila**-abrazaba a su hija mayor con el fin de consolarla. Al rato, la mujer se dio cuenta de que algo más pasaba-**Hija ¿pasa algo más?**

**¡Ten-go mi-e-do!**-sollozaba la rubia desesperadamente

**Dime Serena**

**¡N-o qui-e-ro a-l be-bé!**

**¿Qué bebé? Serena ¿estás embarazada?**

**¡S-í!**

**Ya hija, cálmate. No te hace bien estar así.**

Consolada por los brazos de su madre, se calma. Posteriormente, saca su cuaderno para escribirle lo acaecido a su madre:

**¿Qué pasó mi niña?**-pregunta la sra. Tsukino un poco angustiada

**Hoy fui al doctor y me dijeron que espero un hijo. Me puse muy contenta y pensaba darle la noticia a Darien esta noche. Cuando logré distinguir su automóvil, fui a subirme con muchas ansias. Antes de que yo hablara, él me dijo que teníamos que terminar. Su ex novia casi se suicida por su culpa y decidió volver con ella**-escribe la rubia y vuelve a las lágrimas

**¡Qué pena mi niña! Entonces ¿él no sabe que va a ser padre?**

**N-o**

**Serena, yo sé que Darien te hizo sufrir mucho, pero ¿no crees que él tiene derecho a saber?**

**No mamá, sabes que lo pensé y creo que el peor castigo que le puedo dar es que nunca sepa que va a tener un hijo**-volvió a escribir la psicóloga con un semblante orgulloso.

**Serena, no me meteré porque ya eres una mujer adulta, pero debo decirte que aquí el único que va a sufrir es la criatura.**

En la hora de la cena, Kenji y Sammy Tsukino se enteran sobre la llegada del nuevo integrante a la familia. Todos estaban felices y dispuestos a apoyar incondicionalmente a Serena. Al día siguiente, decidida a continuar su vida sin la presencia de su amado doctor, va donde Amy para su primer chequeo:

**¡Serena, qué bueno verte! Pero, ¿qué te trae a mi consulta?**-pregunta la peliazul un poco extrañada

**Bueno Amy, ayer pasaron muchas cosas. Primero, Darien terminó conmigo para volver con su ex novia. Según él, lo hizo para que ella no se suicidara, sin embargo, yo pienso que nunca la olvidó**-escribe la psicóloga con un poco de pena.

**¡Lo siento tanto amiga!**

**Pero lo peor es que salí embarazada**-volvió a escribir la rubia.

**¿En serio? ¡Felicidades Serena! Qué pena que se haya dado en estas circunstancias, pero la llegada de un hijo es siempre un gran milagro.**

**¿Pu-e-des re-vi-sar-me?**

**¡Claro! Recuéstate sobre la camilla.**

Amy procedió a revisar a Serena. Después, la doctora le realizó la primera ecografía:

**Ahí está ¿puedes distinguir a tu bebé?**-pregunta la gineco-obstetra algo emocionada

**N-o**

**Bueno, tu hijo es ese puntito dentro del saco gris**

**¡M-i be-bé!**

**Todo va a salir muy bien amiga. Nos tienes a nosotras y a tu familia.**

La rubia salió muy feliz de la consulta de la doctora Mizuno. El hecho de ver que su hijo crecía dentro de ella, la motivó a salir adelante como fuera. Darien le iba a hacer mucha falta, pero su bebé le daba fuerzas.

Ese día les comunicó a todos sus conocidos sobre la llegada de su pequeño. En su trabajo le dieron flexibilidad de horarios. Sus amigas ya pensaban en el baby shower. Esa noche salió a cenar junto a su familia y a Lita:

**¡Hagamos un brindis por mi hija Serena y el bebé en camino! ¡Salud!**-dijo Kenji Tsukino en voz alta y alzando su copa.

**¡Salud!**-responden todos al mismo tiempo.

**Estoy muy emocionado de ser tío. Si es niño, lo llevo a jugar fútbol con los muchachos**-comentó Sammy muy emocionado.

**¿Y si es niña?**-pregunta mamá Ikuko

**Bueno, las chicas y yo la llevamos de compra**-replica Lita y después todos empiezan a reir.

**¿Hija, y a ti qué te gustaría que fuera?**-preguntó la sra. Tsukino

**No me importa, con tal de que sea un niño sano y feliz**-escribe la rubia.

**Está muy bien chiquita, lo que importa es que vas a ser buena madre y sus abuelos y tíos lo vamos adorar**-opina el sr. Tsukino.

**¡Gra-ci-as pa-pá!**-responde la futura madre.

**Perdónenme, tengo que ir al baño**-interrumpe Lita.

**¡V-e a-l ba-ño!**

En el baño, se topa con una vieja conocida:

**¡Unazuki, qué gusto verte!**

**¡Lita, ha pasado mucho tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?**

**Muy bien ¿y a ti?**-pregunta la joven de pelo castaño

**También bien**-responde la hermana de Andrew.

**Dime ¿qué haces por estos lados?**-pregunta Lita

**Bueno, hace unas pocas semanas, mi hermano rompió con su novia y hoy quisimos venir aquí para olvidar las penas**-replicó Unazuki.

**Bueno, aprovechando que estamos aquí, me puedes presentar a tu hermano y nos pueden acompañar a cenar.**

**Vaya Lita, buena idea. ¿Con quién estás tú?**

**Estoy cenando con una amiga y su familia. Estamos celebrando porque ella se va a convertir en madre.**

**¡Qué bueno! Vamos a ver a mi hermano.**

**¡De acuerdo!**

Lita Kino y Unazuki Furuhata salieron del baño con rumbo a la mesa de los hermanos Furuhata:

**Unazuki, te demoraste mucho**-se quejó Andrew

**Perdón hermano. Me encontré con una vieja compañera de la universidad. Andrew, ella es Lita. Lita, él es mi hermano.**

**Hola Andrew, tu hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti. Es un gusto conocerte**-dijo Lita un poco nerviosa

**El gusto es mío. Ven, siéntate con nosotros**-responde el rubio muy embobado

**A Unazuki le estaba diciendo que podían sentarse junto a nosotros.**

**Mi ex compañera vino con una amiga y la familia de ésta a celebrar la llegada de su bebé**-dijo la hermana Furuhata

**¿Estás embarazada?**-preguntó el amigo de Darien a la amiga de Serena un poco desconcertado

**No, mi amiga lo está. Entonces, ¿qué dicen?**

**¿Te animas Andrew?**-pregunta Unazuki

**Está bien chicas, sumémonos a la celebración.**

Una vez que Lita convence a sus amigos, se dirigen a la mesa de la familia Tsukino:

**Perdónenme la demora, me encontré con unos amigos y quise invitarlos a cenar con nosotros**-dijo la joven de pelo castaño un poco avergonzada.

**Entonces ya deben saber que voy a ser abuela**-dijo mamá Ikuko muy orgullosa.

**Por cierto, ellos son los hermanos Unazuki y Andrew Furuhata. Unazuki, Andrew, ellos son los Tsukinos y la joven rubia es mi amiga Serena**-presenta Lita

**¿Serena?**-reconoce el rubio

**¿An-dre-w?**-pregunta la joven un poco nerviosa

**¿Se conocen?**-interviene el sr. Tsukino. Después de ver al amigo de su gran amor, Serena sale corriendo del lugar. Andrew la sigue. Cuando la alcanza, sostiene una conversación profunda con ella-**Serena, ¿por qué huiste de mi? Tú sabes que yo no te haría daño.**

**Da-ri-en n-o pu-e-de sa-ber.**

**¿Lo del bebé? Serena, mi amigo tiene derecho a saber**

**¡N-o!**

**Bueno Serena, como tú quieras. Sin embargo, deberías pensar en tu hijo. Piensa lo mucho que sufre un niño sin padre.**

**¡M-i be-bé es-ta-rá bi-en!**

Al regresar a la mesa, la psicóloga le exige a su padre que la lleve a casa. Lita y Andrew intercambian teléfonos con la promesa de volver a verse. Esa noche, la rubia difícilmente pudo conciliar el sueño, pensando en que un cercano a su ex novio sabía lo del hijo en camino.

Los meses siguientes pasaron sin mucha novedad. En un rincón de la ciudad de Tokio, dos amigos comparten la tarde:

**Darien, gracias por tu almuerzo. Como siempre, tus manos de chef salvan el día**-dice la detective Sahori.

**Me alegra que te haya gustado**-responde el pediatra-**¿qué quieres hacer ahora?**

**Tú ya sabes que**-responde la morena con tono pícaro

**Sahori ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es correcto?**

**¡Claro! Y si viene la mudita, no esperan ningún segundo para revolcarse en la cama**

**¡Cállate! Primero que nada, "la mudita" tiene nombre, se llama Serena. En segundo lugar, ella era mi novia y de verdad me enamoré. Perdóname por ser tan directo Sahori, pero siento que tú solo fuiste una compañera. En cambio, Serena lo fue todo para mí**-responde Darien con sinceridad.

**¡Vaya! Parece que de nuevo pierdo mi tiempo. Adiós Darien, no conseguí lo que quería, pero al menos me voy satisfecha porque logré separarte de la mudita.**

**Sabía que tus intenciones no eran sinceras, vete de una buena vez y no me vuelvas a molestar nunca más**-responde el moreno.

**¡Hasta siempre, Darien Chiba!**-abandona el pequeño departamento.

Apenas se fue Sahori, Darien comenzó a reflexionar:

**¡Maldición! La caprichosa de Sahori sólo jugaba conmigo y con mi sufrimiento. Por su culpa, abandoné al verdadero amor de mi vida. Quisiera ir corriendo a abrazar a Serena, a decirle que la amo. ¿Qué debo hacer?**

Inmediatamente, el pediatra fue a desahogarse con su amigo Andrew:

**Amigo ¿qué sucede?**-pregunta el rubio desconcertado

**¡Ayúdame Andrew**!-suplica el pediatra muy angustiado

**Entra por favor**-una vez adentro, el moreno pone a su amigo al tanto de su situación y le habla de los deseos que tiene por volver a ver a su princesa.

**Vaya amigo, es realmente complicada tu situación. Si quieres vamos a buscar a Serena**-propone Andrew.

**Pensaba hacerlo más tarde. La voy a buscar a su trabajo**-respondió Darien.

**Mira Darien, por mi nueva "amiga", Lita Kino, me enteré de que Serena no fue a trabajar**-dijo Andrew un poco avergonzado.

**Vaya amigo, lo tuyo con Lita va en serio. Entonces, vamos a la casa de Serena ahora**-dice Darien entusiasmado.

**¡Qué bueno que te animas! No me preguntes porqué, pero sé que ella te necesita ahora más que nunca.**

Ambos salieron con rumbo a la casa de la familia Tsukino. Cuando llegan allá, son recibidos por la Sra. Tsukino:

**¡Darien, qué sorpresa!** **¿Cómo has estado?**-pregunta mamá Ikuko

**Muy bien señora Tsukino. ¿Podría ver a Serena?**-sugirió el pediatra.

**Perdóname hijo, Serena está en el doctor**-se le soltó a mamá Ikuko.

**¿Le pasó algo?**

**No, nada serio, parece que se sentía resfriada y quiso ir a encontrar la cura**-miente la señora, pero Andrew sabe muy bien lo que ocurre.

**Sólo es eso. ¿A qué hora llega?**

**Yo creo que en 3 horas más.**

**¡Qué lastima! Yo sólo la puedo esperar 1 hora. Creo que tendré que venir otro día.**

**Bueno Darien, te estaremos esperando. Cuídate, que te vaya bien.**

**A usted también. Mándele saludos a Serena.**

Darien y Andrew abandonan la casa de los Tsukino. Lo que no sabía el pediatra, es que la psicóloga de sus sueños, con ya 4 meses de embarazo, estaba a punto de averiguar el sexo de su bebé en camino:

**¿Emocionada amiga?**-preguntó Amy

**¡S-í!**-afirma la rubia muy emocionada

**Muy bien, podemos ver a simple vista que ya está formado, es un bebé muy sano Serena y aquí viene lo más emocionante**

**¿Qu-é e-s, A-my?**

**Es una niña, va a ser igual de linda que tu**

**N-o, m-á-s bo-ni-ta**-dice la joven con lágrimas de felicidad brotando de sus ojos azules.

La psicóloga se fue muy feliz de la consulta de su amiga. Su hija iba a ser su mundo entero, estaba decidida a consagrarle su vida. Cuando llega a su casa, su madre la pone al tanto de lo ocurrido esa tarde:

**¡Hija! ¿Cómo te fue?**

**¡M-u-y bi-en ma-má!**

**¿Y qué vas a tener?**

**¡U-na ni-ña!**

**¡Serena, qué alegria!**-va a abrazar a su niña, no obstante, llegó la hora de hablar-**pequeña, tengo que decirte lo que pasó esta tarde.**

**¿E-s al-go ma-lo?**

**No hija, pero es algo que no te agradará. Darien vino aquí mientras tú estabas con Amy.**

**¿Qu-é l-e di-jis-te?**

**Se me salió lo del doctor, pero le dije que fuiste por un resfriado**

**¡Di-os mí-o! ¿qu-é que-rí-a?**

**Quería hablar contigo, pero no te pudo esperar.**

**¡Me-nos m-a-l!**

**Hija, yo encuentro que deberías decirle. Deberías dejar tu rencor de lado por el bien de tu bebita.**

**¡Nun-ca!**

**Ay, como quieras Serena.**

Después de la conversación, la rubia recordó los momentos vividos junto a su adorado príncipe y reflexionó:

**¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos terminados? ¿Estaría Darien feliz con la llegada de nuestra hija? ¿Qué sería de nuestras vidas ahora?**

Después de descansar un rato, bajó a cenar con su familia y les contó a su papá y a su hermano la buena noticia. A pesar de ya tener 4 meses de embarazo, el vientre apenas se le notaba. Los Tsukinos ampliaron la casa para la recibir a su nuevo integrante.

Los meses pasaban y el nacimiento de la hija de Serena y Darien se acercaba. La psicóloga ya contaba con 7 meses de gestación y su vientre estaba muy abultado. Ese día la rubia se dirigió a su trabajo, donde los niños sordomudos le daban mucho cariño. Cuando llegó allá, impulsivamente se dirigió a la enfermería, lugar donde conoció al padre de su hija. Una vez dentro de aquella sala, se echa a llorar al recordar el día en que conoció a su príncipe.

Flash back:

**¿Te gusta mucho trabajar con niños?**-pregunta el recién llegado Dr. Chiba

**S-i, ¿y a us-ted?**

**Pues claro que sí, estudié pediatría.**

**¡Qu-é in-te-re-san-te!**

**Sabes, creo que mi mayor anhelo en la vida es tener una familia. Una linda esposa que me ame y unos cuantos niños.**

**¡Qu-é bo-ni-to!**-cogió un papel y escribió-**Yo también quiero tener una familia algún día.**

Fin del flash back.

Al rato la psicóloga pensó para sí mismo:

**Darien, querido, como desearía que supieras sobre la llegada de nuestra hija. Si no hubiéramos terminado, estaríamos esperando con ansias su nacimiento; el nacimiento de la familia que tanto anhelábamos.**

Mientras miraba a través de la ventana, sumergida en lágrimas, es sorprendida por la madre Sakura:

**Serena, hija, ¿Qué tienes?**-pregunta la religiosa preocupada

**Na-da ma-lo**

**Ya querida, llora, desahógate, después me cuentas.**

La desconsolada rubia lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas. Después agarró una hoja de papel y le escribió lo que le pasó a la Madre Sakura:

**Madre, al llegar a la fundación, sentí el impulso de venir a la enfermería. Cuando entré aquí, empecé a recordar el día en que conocí a Darien y me dio mucha pena.**

**Mi niña de verdad lo lamento mucho. De verdad quedé muy decepcionada de él cuando me contaste lo que te hizo**-comentó la madre superiora.

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde aquella conversación. Serena ya está lista para dar a luz. Debido al inminente nacimiento de su hija, ya no volvía a trabajar hasta que su bebé tuviera 6 meses de edad. La noche antes de su cumpleaños, recibe una inesperada llamada:

**¿Bu-e-no?**-responde la rubia

**¿Serena, eres tú?**

**¡Da-ri-en!**

**Serena, perdóname por llamarte después de tanto tiempo.**

**¿Có-mo h-a-s es-ta-do?**

**No tan bien, durante estos últimos meses me he sentido muy solo.**

**¿Y Sa-ho-ri?**

**Ella sólo nos quería separar. Mira, sé que mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿quieres salir a cenar conmigo para platicar?**

**N-o qui-e-ro**

**¡Por favor Serena, necesito verte!**

**N-o qui-e-ro ver-te**-de repente siente un dolor muy agudo en su vientre-**Da-ri-en, t-e ju-ro qu-e n-o pu-e-do ¡ah!**

**Serena, ¿estás bien?**

Continuará…


	6. Nuestra hija

Aqui esta el 6° capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten.

Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.

Capitulo 6: Nuestra hija

Eran las 10 de la noche en la cuidad de Tokio, cuando Serena, en medio de una conversación con su amado Darien, siente los primeros dolores de parto:

**Serena, ¿estas bien?**-pregunta el moreno algo desconcertado tras oír un grito proveniente de la boca de la rubia

**S-i**-decía consumida por el dolor-**só-lo v-í u-na a-ra-ña.**

**Chiquita, quiero verte, ¿de veras que no podemos juntarnos mañana?**

**N-o pu-e-do. O-tro dí-a.**

**Está bien, entonces te llamaré otro día. Cuídate. Adiós.**

**T-ú tam-bi-én. A-di-ós.**

Apenas cuelga, llama a su madre. A medida que pasan los minutos, se dan cuenta de que Serena está en trabajo de parto. Toda su familia la acompaña hasta el hospital, posteriormente, llegan sus amigas:

**¡Sra. Tsukino! ¿Cómo está Serena?**-pregunta Mina muy preocupada

**Ya tiene 3 cms de dilatación**-dijo la señora.

**¡Ya viene el bebé! ¿Podemos entrar?**-pregunta Lita

**Sí chicas. Amy está adentro**-responde la mamá de la psicóloga

**Gracias sra. Tsukino**-dice la sacerdotisa Rei.

Dentro de la habitación:

**¡Serena! ¿Cómo te sientes?**-Lita corre abrazarla

**¡M-e du-e-le mu-cho!**

**¿Cuándo nace la niña?**-pregunta Mina muy emocionada

**Estoy muy segura de que mañana nuestra amiga se convierte en madre**-dice la gineco-obstetra muy emocionada

**¡Qué bonito regalo de cumpleaños!**-comenta Rei.

La rubia pasa toda la noche en trabajo de parto. Sus amigas y su familia la acompañan toda la noche. En el transcurso del difícil proceso, se suman Nicholas y Richard, los novios de Rei y Amy respectivamente.

Esa misma noche, Darien tenía turno en el hospital. Sammy y mamá Ikuko se dirigían a la cafetería por más café, de repente, el hermano de Serena divisa al pediatra:

**Mamá, ¡mira quién va ahí!**

**¡Diós mío! Con que aquí es donde trabaja.**

**Mamá, ¿no crees que deberíamos decirle que mi hermana está a sólo horas de darle una hija?**

**Es lo que más deseo hijo. Pero tu hermana ya está grande y no quiero interferir en sus asuntos**-responde mamá Ikuko resignada-**ahora entremos a la cafetería sin que él nos vea.**

**De acuerdo.**

El hermano y la madre de Serena entraron sigilosamente a la cafetería. En una sala de la maternidad, la psicóloga se acercaba más al momento de recibir a su primogénita:

**¡Qu-é ner-vi-os!**

**Ya tranquila Serena, tu hija va a nacer muy sanita**- la alentaba Lita

**Y muy bonita, igual que tú**-comentó Mina

**Y también será muy feliz y vivirá rodeada de gente que la quiere**-dijo Rei

**¡Gra-ci-as a-mi-gas!**

Las horas pasaban y Serena se acercaba más al momento de dar a luz. Toda su familia y todas sus amigas hicieron vigilia para acompañarla en este difícil proceso. Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando Amy revisó a su amiga:

**¡Serena, alégrate, ya estás lista!**

**¿D-e ver-dad?**

**Si amiga. Ahora te llevamos a la sala de partos. Mientras te alistan, les aviso a tu familia y a las chicas.**

**¡Es-to-y ner-vi-o-sa!**

**Ya tranquila, todo va a salir muy bien.**

Las enfermeras preparaban a la psicóloga para llevarla a la sala de parto. Al salir al pasillo sus cercanos le desearon suerte:

**¡Miren quién viene saliendo!**-exclama Mina.

**¡Hija mucha suerte! Mi niña yo sé que vas a estar muy bien**-decía mamá Ikuko a punto de ponerse a llorar

**No tengas miedo hija. Recibe a tu niña con toda la alegría del mundo**-decía el sr. Tsukino.

**¡Suerte Serena!**-le deseaba Lita

La rubia abandona la sala de espera con rumbo a la sala de partos. Decide entrar sola porque no quería que nadie más ocupara el lugar en el que Darien podría haber estado. Sin embargo, la compañía profesional de su amiga Amy era suficiente:

**Muy bien Serena, aquí viene una contracción, ¡puja!**-animaba la doctora a su amiga

**¡AAAAHHHHH!**

**¡Lo haces muy bien, sigue así!**

Todos esperan nerviosos fuera de la sala:

**¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo están las cosas allá adentro?**-se preguntaba Rei impacientemente

**Vaya, creo que después de hoy, no veré a mi hermana de la misma manera**-comentaba Sammy

**Por Dios, que mi nieta nazca sana y mi hija sea buena madre**-pedía la Sra. Tsukino

**¡¿Escuchan el llanto?!**-gritó Mina

**¡Soy abuelo!**-exclamó el sr. Kenji Tsukino

Adentro de la sala:

**¡M-i hi-ja!**-decía la rubia entre lágrimas de alegría

**¡Bien hecho Serena! Tu hija es muy tierna.**

**¡Qu-é pe-que-ñi-ta e-s!**

Mientras la psicóloga se quedaba contemplando a la nueva luz de sus ojos, Amy sale a la sala a comunicar el nacimiento de la hija de Serena y Darien:

**Amy, ¿cómo están las dos?**-corre a preguntar la nueva abuela

**Ambas están muy sanas y la bebé es muy bonita**-responde Amy con orgullo

**¿Cuándo podremos conocerla?**-pregunta Mina

**A la niña la están revisando y creo que dentro de muy poco la llevan a la sala común**-respondía la doctora

**¿Y cuándo podremos ver a mi hermana?**

**En unos pocos minutos, Sammy.**

Mientras Amy estaba informando sobre el nacimiento de la nieta de Ikuko y Kenji Tsukino, Darien pasaba fuera de la sala donde Serena dio a luz. De repente, se queda detenido frente aquella sala con un sentimiento que no podía describir. En eso, divisa a Amy:

**Amy, ¿qué haces acá? ¡Qué gusto verte!**

**Darien, el gusto es mío. Ahora asistí a una paciente en su parto, ella decidió atenderse en este hospital, así que vine aquí**-respondió Amy algo nerviosa

**Amy ¿cómo está Serena?**-pregunta el pediatra con algo de nostalgia

**Ella está muy bien.**

**¡Qué bueno! Cuando la veas, mándale cariños de mi parte y dile que apenas pueda la llamo.**

**Está bien. Adiós Darien, que te vaya bien.**

**A ti también Amy.**

Cuando el dr. Chiba se marchó, la dra. Mizuno entro muy nerviosa a la sala donde estaba Serena:

**¿Cómo están mis pacientes favoritas?**

**M-u-y bi-en**-besa a su pequeña hija en la frente.

**¡Qué bueno! Serena, tengo que contarte algo que acaba de suceder fuera de la puerta.**

**¿Qu-é pa-só?**

**Bueno, encontré a Darien mirando la puerta con atención. Yo creo que si no llego a tiempo, él se asoma.**

**¡Di-os mí-o!**

**Serena, perdóname por la insistencia, pero creo que deberías decirle a Darien que fue padre.**

**¡N-o! É-l n-o s-e l-o me-re-ce**

**Amiga, no lo hagas por él, hazlo por tu hija.**

**Y-a de-ci-dí qu-e n-o.**

**Bueno, alla tú**

Al rato, Serena y su hija fueron trasladadas a su habitación de descanso. Los familiares y las amigas de la nueva mamá no esperaron para entrar:

**¡Serena, es igualita a ti!**-comentaba mamá Ikuko con alegría.

**A pesar de tener el cabello rosado y los ojos de color marrón, se le nota mucho el parecido contigo**-dijo Lita acariciando la manito de la bebé.

**¡****Parece una muñequita!**-exclamó Mina

**¡Gra-ci-as!**-dijo Serena muy emocionada.

**¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?**-preguntó Rei

**Ahora que lo dices, no he pensado en un nombre adecuado para ella**-escribe la rubia en una pequeña libreta

**Ay Serena, lo de necia nunca se te va a quitar. Tuviste 7 meses para pensar en un nombre**-le reprocha Sammy.

**Hijo, no le digas así. Es realmente difícil decidir en un nombre adecuado para un bebé**-opinaba el nuevo abuelo.

**Yo esperé hasta que ustedes nacieran para ponerles un nombre. A mi hija la llame Serena, porque cuando nació era una bebé muy tranquila. A mi hijo le puse Samuel porque desde la primera vez que lo tuve en mis brazos sabía que iba a tener un carácter muy fuerte**-dijo la sra. Tsukino con nostalgia.

**¡Qué bonita historia!**-opinó Amy

El resto de la mañana le prestaron atención a la niña. Pasada la hora del almuerzo, Serena decidió descansar y las enfermeras se llevaron a la pequeña bebé a la sala cuna común de la maternidad. Además de ser el cumpleaños de la psicóloga, era el día del padre. Todos los padres nuevos estaban juntos a sus hijos recién nacidos, excepto los hijos de madres solteras. Darien pasaba por la sala cuna y de repente ve a la hija de Serena. A pesar de no saber que era su hija, sintió una atracción especial por la niña y se acerca a contemplarla:

**¡Qué bebita tan linda! ¿Por qué estás tan solita? ¿Y tu papa?**

**Dr. Chiba, perdón mi intromisión. La niña lamentablemente no tiene padre. La madre vino a tenerla sola**-interrumpió una enfermera que estaba cerca.

**¡Qué pena! ¿Cuándo nació?**-pregunto el pediatra muy interesado

**Hoy en la mañana. ¿No es una muñeca?**-pregunta la enfermera

**Es bellísima.**

**Con permiso doctor.**

**Adelante.**

Muy interesado por la niña, Darien se quedó cuidando a la bebé que en realidad era su hija. Los dos se cayeron muy bien y se veían como lo que realmente son: padre e hija. La niña se tranquilizaba con las caricias y los cuidados del moreno. A la vez, Darien pensaba:

**Me encantó esta niña, es tan divertida, tan juguetona. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si Serena y yo hubiéramos tenido hijos. Me acuerdo que los dos queríamos tener hijos. Por cierto, hoy es su cumpleaños; en la noche la llamo.**

El pediatra no se despegó de su hija hasta que llegó una enfermera a llevársela a su madre.

En la noche, Sammy Tsukino se quedó cuidando a su hermana y a su sobrina. Darien llegó a su departamento y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Serena:

**Buenas noches**-responde el padre de la rubia

**Buenas noches Sr. Tsukino ¿cómo le ha ido?**

**¡Es usted, descarado!**

**Perdóneme señor. Sé que no debí haber llamado, pero necesito hablar con Serena.**

**Ella no se encuentra en casa en este momento.**

**¡Qué pena! Bueno, otro día vuelvo a llamar. Que a usted y a toda su familia les vaya bien.**

**A usted igual. Adiós.**

**Adiós.**

Después de hablar con el padre de su amada, todos sus pensamientos se enfocaron en la bebé que conoció hoy. Después de reflexionarlo, se decidió a conocer a la madre de la niña.

Al día siguiente, el pediatra se dirigió a la maternidad del hospital con el fin de ver a su amiguita. Cuando llegó, la niña estaba despertando y no pudo evitar acercarse:

**Hola amiguita, ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? Apuesto a que soñaste con angelitos**-la besa en la frente y posteriormente se dedica a cuidarla. Una hora después, la deja en su cuna y mira la etiqueta con el nombre de la madre-**Bueno pequeña, me avisaron que dentro de unos pocos minutos te llevan al lado de tu mamá, así que te dejo en tu cuna. Aquí está la etiqueta con el nombre de tu mami. Aquí dice que su nombre es Serena Tsukino.**

Tras leer el nombre de la madre de la niña, se quedó paralizado. Apenas se incorporó, leyó el número de habitación y corrió hasta ese lugar pensando:

**¡Dios mío! ¿Serena estaba embarazada? Actúe como un verdadero cobarde.**

Corrió sin parar, hasta que dio con la puerta 301. Al otro lado de la puerta, Serena se estaba despertando y sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta:

**¡Pa-se!**-dijo la rubia pensando que era una enfermera con su hija

**¡Hola Serena!**

**¡Da-ri-en!**

**Tranquila no vengo a hacerte daño, sólo quiero comentarte que ayer conocí a tu hija, o me siento en el derecho de decir, nuestra hija.**

**¡Da-ri-en, dé-ja-nos e-n p-a-z!**

**No quiero pelear contigo, sólo quiero que me aclares la situación. Por favor, dime si es mi hija.**

**S-í.**

**Perdóname Serena por haberte abandonado, juro que voy a ser muy responsable y que seré un padre muy presente**-decía el pediatra emocionado

**No será necesario. Tú nos abandonaste por otra, olvídate de nosotras**-escribió la rubia.

**Pero Serena, no sabes cuanto he pensado en ti, en lo tonto que fui. Por favor, no me prohíbas ver a mi hija. Te lo suplico.**

**¡Y-a de-ci-dí qu-e n-o!**

**Entonces respeto tu decisión, no porque sea justo, sino por el hecho de que fui un cobarde y te dejé sola cuando más lo necesitaba.**

En ese momento, entra una enfermera llevando a la bebé en su cuna:

**Disculpe Srta. Tsukino, aquí tiene a su niña. Que tenga buen día.**

**Gra-ci-as.**

Apenas la enfermera se marcha, el moreno se acerca a despedirse de su pequeña hija:

**Bueno hija, tengo que decirte adiós. Las pocas horas que compartí contigo fueron las mejores de mi vida. Espero que no culpes a tu mamá por haberme alejado de ti. Si algún día decides buscarme, yo te esperaré con los brazos abiertos**-decía el joven entre lágrimas. Después se dirigió al amor de su vida-**Serena, nunca olvides que te amo y que al igual que nuestra hija, te esperaré con mis brazos abiertos. Te amo.**

**A-di-os Da-ri-en.**

El desdichado pediatra salió muy destrozado de la habitación. Llora desconsoladamente cuando es interceptado por Ikuko Tsukino:

**¡Darien! ¿Qué te pasó?**

**¿Por qué no me dijeron que Serena esperaba un hijo mío? Ahora entiendo todo, lo del doctor cuando fui esa tarde, el hecho de que su hija no me quería ver. ¡Todo!**-respondió el moreno muy furibundo

**Perdóname Darien, no sabes lo mucho que quería decirte, pero mi hija era tan necia. Su orgullo estaba por encima de todo. Ante eso, no me quedó más que respetar la voluntad de mi hija**-se excusó mamá Ikuko

**Está bien. Me lo merezco por abandonarla en el momento que más me necesitaba. Ahora por cobarde, me he quedado solo en el mundo**-decía el pediatra triste y resignado.

**No hables así. Trataré de hacer entrar a mi hija en razón por última vez, pero no te prometo nada**-lo animaba la Sra. Tsukino.

Después de que Darien conociera a su hija, Serena tomó a su hija en brazos y nunca más la soltó. Como si la bebé tuviera habilidades telepáticas, la rubia decía palabras en su mente que iban dirigidas a su hija:

**Pequeñita, nadie te alejará de mí. Yo soy tu madre y tienes que permanecer a mi lado. Mi amor, yo simplemente me muero si te alejan de mí. Te adoro hijita.**

Por otro lado, el Dr. Chiba corrió a casa de su amigo Andrew. Los hermanos Furuhata estaban cocinando el almuerzo cuando sintieron el timbre:

**Hermano, ve a abrir la puerta por favor**-suplicaba Unazuki

**Está bien**-al abrir la puerta, Andrew se lleva una sorpresa al ver a su mejor amigo hecho un mar de lágrimas-**¡Darien! ¿Qué te pasó? Entra por favor**

**Gracias**-dice el moreno

**¡Dios mío! ¿Qué te sucedió Darien?-**pregunta Unazuki muy sorprendida

**Hermana, ¿puedes dejarnos solos un rato?**

**Claro, voy a terminar de preparar el almuerzo.**

Una vez que Unazuki los deja solos, Darien le cuenta todo lo ocurrido a Andrew con lujo de detalle:

**¡Vaya amigo! Que triste lo que te ocurrió.**

**Es lo peor que le puede ocurrir a un hombre. Soy de lo peor, sabes, la noche que terminé con ella, me iba a contar algo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que me iba a decir que íbamos a ser padres.**

**Darien, sé que me vas a matar por lo que te voy a contar, pero en honor a nuestra amistad, lo tengo que hacer**-dice Andrew un poco nervioso.

**¿Qué es?**

**Bueno**-suspira-**Yo supe de forma accidental que Serena esperaba un hijo. Yo traté de convencerla para que te dijera, pero no hubo caso.**

**¡¿Y te juras mi amigo después de ocultarmelo?**!-pregunta Darien consumido por la rabia

**Perdóname, a todos se nos salió fuera de las manos la situación. Si vieras los esfuerzos que…**

**Parece que de verdad estoy solo en el mundo. Incluso aquellas personas que juran ser mis amigos, me ocultan cosas importantes**-interrumpió el médico-**adiós Andrew.**

El moreno se marcha dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca. No quedándole nadie más en quien confiar, toma la drástica decisión de volver a la casa de su tía.

Mientras Serena cuida a su pequeña hija, su madre decide hablar con ella:

**¿Qu-é pa-só ma-má?**

**Hija, sé que no me vas a hacer caso, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados después de lo que vi.**

**¿Qu-é vis-te?**

**Serena has sido muy cruel con Darien. Sé que te hizo sufrir mucho el día que descubriste que estabas embarazada, pero no debiste haberle negado el derecho de ejercer su paternidad. Sabes que él está solo en el mundo, que su único pariente que le queda, su tía, está vieja y enferma. Mira, mi punto es que tú y la niña son lo único que le queda.**

**Pe-ro m-e de-jó p-o-r o-tra.**

**Serena, piensa en tu hija. Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió hace 7 meses. Ponte en su lugar, ¿Qué pensarías si yo no te dejara ver a tu padre porque tuvimos problemas en nuestra relación de pareja?**

**M-e sen-ti-rí-a tris-te.**

**Lo ves Serena. Piensa en lo triste que será la vida de tu hija sin su padre.**

Después de aquella conversación, Serena quedó muy inquieta y con dudas:

**¿De verdad estoy siendo cruel con mi hija? Ay dios mío ayúdame. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora que Darien sabe de ella?**

Esa noche, la psicóloga se quedó dormida pensando en lo que aconteció durante el día. Las palabras de su madre calaron hondo en sus pensamientos y su sueño le revelaría una respuesta definitiva.

En medio de la noche, soñó que todavía era una niña que jugaba muy feliz con su padre, ambos se divertían y se querían mucho. Repentinamente aparece su madre:

**Hija, tenemos que irnos**

**¿y pa-pá?**

**Serena, tu padre no puede volver a verte. A ti tampoco te hace bien verlo.**

**¡Pa-pá, qué-da-te!**

**Mi niña, es lo que más quisiera. Adiós pequeña, cuando puedas, búscame**-decía el señor Tsukino muy angustiado

**¡Pa-pá!**-gritaba la niña llorando cuando él se marchaba.

Se despierta muy bruscamente angustiada. Tras esa horrible pesadilla, reflexiona:

**¡Dios mío, he sido muy cruel con mi hija! Darien me hizo mucho daño, pero ella no tiene la culpa. Hija, perdóname por favor.**

En la mañana, Serena escribe un mensaje en un papelito y se lo pasa a una enfermera:

**Aquí tiene a su hija, que tenga un buen día.**

**En-fer-me-ra, le-a es-te pa-pel p-o-r fa-vor.**

**De acuerdo**-cuando la profesional abre el papel, lee el siguiente mensaje-**Enfermera: ¿podría decirle al Dr. Darien Chiba que venga a mi habitación por favor?**

**Está bien Srta. Tsukino, él no tarda en llegar.**

Gra-cias.

Unos minutos después de abandonar la habitación 301, la enfermera se topa con Darien, quien iba a presentar su renuncia:

**Dr. Chiba, perdón por importunarlo. Le traigo un recado de parte de la paciente Serena Tsukino, de la habitación 301.**

**¿Qué dice?**-pregunta el pediatra algo emocionado

**Ella quiere que la vaya a ver a su habitación**

Continuará…


	7. Reconstruyendo los lazos rotos

Hola amigas, por fin subo el 7° capitulo. Les pido perdón por la baja velocidad que continuo mi fic, pero estas semanas han sido muy ocupadas. Espero que disfruten el capítulo y les anticipo desde ya que se acerca el final.

Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.

Capitulo 7: Reconstruyendo los lazos rotos

Era una primaveral mañana en la ciudad de Tokio, cuando Darien Chiba recibió un esperanzador recado por parte de una enfermera. Apenas escuchó el mensaje de su amada Serena Tsukino, corrió hasta la habitación 301. Al llegar allá, se encontró con la linda escena de la mujer que ama tomando en brazos a su hijita, el fruto de su amor:

**Buenos días Serena, vine aquí porque me mandaste a llamar.**

**S-í. Le-e es-to.**

**De acuerdo.**

**Darien, quiero que me perdones por lo rencorosa y orgullosa que he sido. Esa noche me hiciste mucho daño, sin embargo, debí haber puesto el bienestar de nuestra hija por encima de todo. Yo todavía estoy dolida por lo que aconteció 7 meses atrás, pero la niña no debe sufrir por nuestros problemas. Voy a permitir que te hagas cargo de ella, que la reconozcas, todo. Por favor piénsalo**-estaba escrito en el papel.

**No necesito pensarlo ni dos veces, voy a ser el mejor padre del mundo. Gracias Serena**-decía el pediatra entre lágrimas de felicidad.

**Car-ga-la e-n t-u-s bra-zos, t-e ex tra-ñó mu-cho.**

**Gracias Serena, te…quiero mucho**-toma a la pequeña en brazos y besa a la psicóloga en la frente, luego, le habla a su hija-**hola hija, nunca más te voy a dejar. Mamá y yo no te vamos abandonar.**

Tras jugar un poco con su niña, el joven doctor le hizo una importante pregunta a la madre de su hija:

**Con tanta felicidad que sentí, se me olvidó preguntar qué hermoso nombre le pusiste a nuestra hija.**

**Sé que te parecerá ridículo, pero todavía no tiene nombre, ¿qué propones tú?**-escribió la rubia

**Vaya, entonces si me dejas la tarea a mí, yo quisiera llamarla Serena.**

**¿M-i nom-bre?**

**Se me ocurrió porque es igual a ti, pero si no te gusta la idea…**

**Es-tá bi-en, a-cep-to-interrumpió la psicóloga.**

**Entonces, saliendo del hospital vamos a registrar a nuestra hija como "Serena Chiba"**-ambos se miran a los ojos con algo de ternura, después de un rato muy corto, interrumpen el contacto visual.

En la tarde Serena recibe la visita de su madre, a quien pone al tanto de lo ocurrido esa mañana:

**Serena, que bueno que recapacitaste.**

**Al fin y al cabo, la integridad física y psicológica de Rini está por encima de todo**-escribe la psicóloga

**Hija, no me digas que se llamará igual que tú.**

**S-í. Pe-ro dí-gan-le Ri-ni.**

**Hija, es como te decía tu abuelita.**

**L-a ex tra-ño mu-cho**-dijo a punto de ponerse a llorar.

**Ya mi niña, tranquila. Estoy segura que esté donde esté, vigila y cuida a sus dos Rinis.**

Casi entrada la noche, la psicóloga recibe la visita de su amiga y doctora, Amy:

**Serena, que bueno que vas a dejar a Darien ejercer su paternidad. Tu hija será muy feliz y crecerá muy fuerte.**

**Gra-ci-as. L-e pu-si-mos u-n nom-bre.**

**¿De veras? ¿Cómo se llama?**

**Co-mo y-o**

**¡Qué lindo! Otra Serena.**

**Pe-ro llá-men-la Ri-ni.**

**Por cierto amiga, he venido a avisarte que Rini y tú pueden volver a casa mañana mismo.**

**¿D-e ver-dad? A-ví-sa-le a m-i-s pa-dres y a Da-ri-en.**

**De acuerdo.**

Amy le comunicó la noticia a la familia de Serena, quienes prepararon todo para la llegada de la rubia con la pequeña. Cuando el pediatra llegó a la habitación 301, Serena le comunicó la buena noticia:

**Hola Serena ¿cómo estuvo tu día?**

**M-u-y bi-en. ¿Y e-l tu-yo?**

**Excelente. Atendí a muchos niños y nunca dejé de pensar en mi princesita linda**-toma en brazos a Rini y empieza a hablarle-**hola dulzura, ¿cómo lo pasaste hoy?**

**N-o llo-ró mu-cho.**

**¡Es tan bonita! Gracias a Dios salió igual de hermosa que tú**

**Gra-ci-as.**-dijo avergonzada. Al rato saca su libreta y le escribe al padre de su hija-**Hoy, mi amiga Amy me avisó que mañana puedo volver a casa. En mi casa ya le construimos una habitación a Rini.**

**Entonces mañana las llevo a casa. Apenas pueda, le armo un cuarto en mi apartamento.**

**Darien, puedes visitarla cuando quieras, puedes sacarla a pasear. No quiero que pienses que tendrás que alejarte de ella sólo por el hecho de que vivirá conmigo**-volvió a escribir la rubia.

**Gracias Serena por dejarme cuidar a la niña. Y no te preocupes, sólo la muerte me alejaría de ustedes dos.**

**Quiero ser muy franca contigo, no quiero que te sientas atado a mí por tener una hija en común. Puedes salir a hacer vida social, a buscar una novia. Yo voy a seguir con mi vida**-se sinceró la psicóloga a través del papel.

**Creo que pasará mucho tiempo para seguir con mi vida. Ahora mi vida gira en torno a Rini y honestamente, no pierdo las esperanzas de reconquistarte**-respondió el moreno.

Esa fue la última noche que Serena pasó en el hospital. A la mañana siguiente, Darien la llevó a su casa donde su familia y sus amigas estaban esperando a la nueva familia:

**¡Serena, ya están en casa las dos!**-dijo mamá Ikuko muy emocionada

**Amiga, sé que estás muy cansada, así que nos quedaremos por poco tiempo**-se animó a decir Mina.

**Mamá te preparó desde tu bebida hasta tu pastel favorito**-comentó Sammy

**¡Gra-ci-as ma-má!**

**¡Ahora pasen todos a comer!**-llamó Kenji Tsukino.

**Serena, pásame a la niña. La llevaré a su cuna**-le pidió Lita a su rubia amiga.

**D-e a-cu-er-do. A-qui es-tá Ri-ni.**

Todos desayunaron muy tranquilos y se divirtieron mucho. Al cabo de una hora todos se marcharon para dejar descansar a Serena. Darien se quedó ayudando a la psicóloga. El día se pasó en cuidar a la bebé. Tristemente, para el moreno, llegó la hora de marcharse a casa:

**Vaya Serena, lamentablemente me tengo que ir a casa.**

**Es-tá bi-en. Qu-e ten-gas bu-e-nas no-ches.**

**Por favor, cuidate y cuida a Rini. Si pasa algo, llámame inmediatamente. Buenas noches.**

El joven doctor se marchó de la casa de los Tsukino con un poco de pena. Después de pasar la noche anterior con las mujeres que más ama en el mundo, iba a estar completamente solo. Sin embargo, durmió bien y no recibió llamadas telefónicas por parte de Serena, lo cual indicaba que todo estaba bien. En la mañana, fue a visitar a su hija antes de ir al trabajo:

**Hola Serena, ¿cómo pasaste la noche?**

**M-u-y bi-en, ¿y t-ú?**

**No te voy a mentir, Rini y tú me hicieron mucha falta.**

**¡Qu-é pe-na! Pe-ro e-s i-ne-vi-ta-ble.**

**Tienes razón, estoy pagando el precio de haber caído en las trampas de esa… pero bueno, ¿necesitas pedirme algo?**

**S-í**-le entrega un papel con un pedido escrito-**en cuanto salgas del trabajo, ¿podrías llevarme al hogar a presentarle Rini a la madre Sakura?**

**Estoy a sus ordenes majestad. Pónganse muy lindas las dos.**

**D-e a-cu-er-do. Gra-ci-as.**

**Bueno se me está haciendo tarde, a las 6 nos veremos. Adiós Serena, cuídate y cuida muy bien a nuestra princesita**-le da un beso en la mejilla y después se dirige a su hija-**Adiós angelito, no le des muchos problemas a mamá.**

**A-di-ós Da-ri-en.**

Darien se marcha muy tranquilo al hospital. El solo hecho de ver a su hija y a la mujer que ama, le hace muy feliz. Esa tarde el pediatra se dedicó con mucho afán a su trabajo y Serena cuidó a Rini con una dedicación inmensurable. Llegada las 6 de la tarde, el doctor pasó a buscar a la psicóloga y se dirigieron a la fundación de niños sordos:

**¡Rini se ve muy linda con ese vestido rosa!**

**¡A-hí vi-e-ne l-a ma-dre Sa-ku-ra!**

**¡Serena, Darien, qué gusto verlos!**-saluda la religiosa

**Para nosotros el gusto es aun mayor**-responde el pediatra

**¡Serena, estás muy linda!**-de repente la madre superiora fija su mirada en la bebé-**¿cómo se llama este angelito?**

**Tiene el nombre de su madre. Pero, la llamamos Rini**-replica el moreno

**Es muy parecida a su madre. Los niños te han echado mucho de menos Serena, ve a mostrarles tu hija a ellos.**

**¡M-i-s ni-ños!**

La rubia llevó a su hija al lado de sus alumnos. Los niños quedaron muy encantados con la pequeña. Sólo se quedaron una hora, ya que se estaba haciendo muy tarde. Serena iba a regresar al trabajo en 6 meses más y en la fundación se iban hacer cargo de Rini mientras la rubia trabajara.

Días después, Darien se encuentra con un viejo amigo:

**¡Darien, qué bueno verte!**

**Andrew, ¿cómo has estado?**

**Muy bien**-responde el rubio. Al rato, habla a su moreno amigo-**Darien, sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero…**

**Tranquilo amigo, te perdono. Ahora que puedo estar con mi hija, no guardo rencores a nadie**-respondió el joven médico

**¡Qué bueno que Serena te perdonó!**

**No me perdonó como hombre, pero al menos me deja ver a la niña.**

**Por lo menos algo es algo. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama tu hija?**

**Mi hija se llama Serena Chiba.**

**Igual que su madre**-comenta Andrew.

**No se nos ocurrió otro nombre, es muy parecida a su madre. Ya amigo, te he hablado mucho de mi vida. Cuéntame lo que ha pasado en tu vida.**

**Bueno**-al rubio le da vergüenza-**Inicié una relación sentimental con Lita.**

**¡Felicidades Don Juan!**

**Gracias.**

**Entonces ya tienes una compañera para tu nueva tarea.**

**¿De qué me hablas Darien?**

**Bueno, Serena y yo bautizaremos a Rini el próximo mes y yo quiero que tú seas su padrino. Lita es la madrina.**

**Gracias por concederme el honor. Lita y yo seremos los mejores padrinos.**

Los reconciliados amigos estuvieron hablando por casi dos horas. Esa misma tarde, y ya sabiendo que fue la madrina escogida, Lita Kino visitó a su amiga y a su ahijada:

**¡Hola Serena!**

**¡Qu-é sor-pre-sa Li-ta!**-saluda la rubia con su niña en brazos

**Hola ahijada, ¿cómo has estado?**-habla Lita en tono maternal y la niña se ríe

**¡Es-tá m-u-y bi-en!**-saca su libreta y le escribe a su amiga, mientras la joven de pelo castaño carga a Rini en sus brazos-**¡Felicidades amiga! Yo sé que vas a hacer muy feliz al lado de Andrew.**

**¡Qué rápido vuelan las noticias! Gracias Serena, estoy muy feliz, por fin tengo novio.**

**Acabo de hablar con Darien y me dijo que tu novio aceptó ser el padrino de Rini**-escribió la rubia de vuelta.

**Vaya, entonces reza para que nunca nos separemos.**

**Estoy segura de que ambos serán muy felices.**

**¡Gracias Serena! Por cierto, hablando de novios, ¿no te gustaría volver con Darien?**

**N-o, nun-ca.**

**Pero amiga, gracias a tu hija, lo tienes rendido a tus pies.**

**No Lita, gracias a él, sufrí mucho durante mi embarazo. Tendrá que conformarse con tener la oportunidad de ejercer su paternidad**-escribió la psicóloga molesta por el tema sacado a colación.

**Perdóname Serena. Juro que nunca más te hablaré de eso, pero si rezaré para que vuelvan.**

**Es-tá bi-en.**

A Serena y Lita se les fue en conversar y en cuidar de Rini. Un mes después, la pequeña ya tenía 1 mes y por consiguiente, la bautizaron. Esa tarde todos lo pasaron muy bien y los invitados quedaron muy satisfechos con la recepción. Debido a que la tía de Darien no pudo asistir al bautizo de su sobrina nieta, el moreno decide llevar a las mujeres de su vida a la casa de la señora en la costa:

**¡Darien, hijo, qué alegría verte!**-saludó la anciana

**¡Tía, para mí el gusto es mayor! Mira, quiero que conozca a las dos mujeres que me vuelven loco. Ella es Serena, y la bebé es nuestra pequeña Serena, o como la llamamos, Rini.**

**¡Qué muñequita tan linda! Tiene los ojos igual que tu padre. Estoy segura de que tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti**-la niña se pone muy contenta con el saludo de su tía abuela.

**¡Mu-cho gus-to se-ño-ra!**

**El gusto es mío, hija. Pero que maleducada soy, pasen y pónganse cómodos.**

**Gracias tía.**

Ese día la tía de Darien se dedicó a conocer de pies a cabeza a su sobrina nieta y a la amada de su sobrino. Por otro lado, la joven familia se acomodó en la antigua casa y pasearon casi toda la tarde por la orilla. Al día siguiente, Serena miraba a través de la ventana como su hija y su amado Darien jugaban a la orilla del mar. En eso, aparece la señora:

**Vaya hija, tienes una familia muy bonita de la cual te debes sentir muy orgullosa.**

**Perdóneme tía Akiko, su sobrino y yo no estamos juntos. Ocurrió un grave incidente la noche que supe que esperaba a Rini. Darien se enteró de la existencia de nuestra niña cuando ella ya había nacido. Por el bien de mi hija, nos entendemos; sin embargo, después de lo que me hizo, no se si pueda perdonarlo**-escribió la psicóloga.

**Perdóname Serena por ser insistente, ¿qué te hizo mi sobrino?**-preguntó la anciana

**Renunció a mí, porque Sahori lo amenazó. Le dijo que si no volvían, ella se iba a suicidar. Meses después, se descubrió que todo fue una trampa, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Darien me abandonó cuando nuestra hijita venía en camino.**-respondió Serena en su libreta muy tristemente.

**Siempre supe que la tal Sahori no le correspondía a mi sobrino. Apenas la vi, me di cuenta de que había algo en ella que no me daba buena espina. Hija, sé que Darien no actúo muy bien, pero creeme que no lo hizo por ser malo, él sólo fue muy ingenuo. Perdónalo, yo sé que existe un amor mutuo entre ustedes dos.**

**Se-rá di-fí-cil, pe-ro l-o in-ten-ta-ré.**

La tarde se pasó muy rápidamente y ya era hora de cenar. Posteriormente, todos se fueron a dormir. En medio de la noche, el pediatra se levanta para ir al baño; cuando regresa a la habitación, escucha a la psicóloga hablar:

**Da-ri-en, ten-go frí-o.**

**No te preocupes, ahora mismo te paso unas frazadas más.**

**Gra-ci-as.**

Una vez que el moreno regresó a su cama, se acordó de unas de las noches que pasó con la rubia:

Inicio flashback

Ambos descansan en la cama de Darien después de haberse concretado una apasionada entrega y Serena le habla a su amado-**ten-go frí-o**

**No te preocupes mi amor, te pondré una de mis camisas y te abrazaré muy fuerte.**

**Gra-cias.**

Después de un rato-**¿estás bien mi amor?**

**S-í. Bu-e-nas no-ches.**

**Igual a ti, te amo.**

**Y-o tam-bi-én.**

Ambos se quedaron dormidos amparados por el calor que se daban mutuamente.

Fin flashback

Cuando Darien volvió a la realidad, miró fijamente a Serena y pensó:

**Todavía tengo la esperanza de volver a tener noches como aquellas contigo, mi amada Serena.**

Los meses pasaron desde aquel paseo a la playa y Serena había vuelto a trabajar. En la fundación cuidaban a Rini quien ya tenía 6 meses de edad. Un día, caminando por la calle con su bebé camino a la casa de Darien, Serena se topó con una desagradable sorpresa:

**Vaya, vaya, miren con quien me encuentro, la mudita y su mocosa.**

**¡Sa-ho-ri!**

**Esa soy yo, arrastrada. Con que te saliste con la tuya, te acostaste con mi Darien y saliste embrazada.**

**¡E-so n-o t-e in-cum-be!**

**¡Claro que sí! Te metiste con mi novio y eso nunca te lo perdonaré.**

La rubia toma instintivamente a su hija en brazos y contesta-**é-l y-a n-o e-s t-u no-vi-o.**

**Pero lo fue y tú acabaste con nuestra felicidad. ¡Vas a pagarlo muy caro!**-Sahori levanta su mano con el fin de pegarle a la psicóloga, pero en ese instante aparecen Andrew y Lita-**¡déjala en paz Sahori, ella no tiene la culpa de que Darien no te quiera!**-grita el rubio.

**¡Márchate y déjalas en paz!**-exige Lita muy furibunda.

Sahori se marcha y Serena pide desesperadamente que la lleven al departamento del padre de su hija. Una vez allá, Lita toma a la niña y Serena se arrima a los brazos de Darien:

**¡M-i ni-ña! ¡Cuídenla!**

**Serena, ¿qué pasó?**-pregunta el moreno muy sorprendido

**Se encontró con Sahori en la calle y casi le pega**-contesta Lita

**¡Díos mío! ¿Y Rini?**

**La niña está muy bien, pero al igual que Serena, se llevó un gran susto**-responde Lita mientras trata de calmar a Rini.

**Tranquila Serena, ya están a salvo conmigo. Acompáñame hasta el dormitorio. Lita, trae a Rini, por favor**-habla el doctor.

**De acuerdo.**

Una hora más tarde, Serena y su hija se tranquilizan con la presencia del pediatra:

**Perdóname Serena, tú y mi hija son las personas que más amo; Sin embargo, todos sus sufrimientos se deben a mí.**

**N-o ha-bles a-sí, e-res u-n gr-a-n hombre.**

**Yo no sé como puedes decir tal maravilla de un hombre que se dejó chantajear y te abandonó cuando más lo necesitabas.**

**Ssssshhhhhhh, n-o di-gas e-so. N-o e-res ma-lo, só-lo in-ge-un-o.**

**Me alegra que pienses bien de mí.**

Serena saca su libreta-**Darien, ¿cómo hubieras reaccionado si te hubiera dicho que esperaba un hijo tuyo?**

**Pues, primero brinco de alegría como un niño, en segundo lugar, te abrazo muy fuerte y finalmente, te doy un beso y me comprometo contigo.**

**¿Pa-ra ca-sar-nos?**-pregunta sonrojada

**Para eso y te doy mi palabra de que seré el mejor padre del mundo.**

Desde aquella desagradable tarde, ha pasado un mes y Serena se dirige al departamento de Darien. Cuando llega, se percata de que el doctor no está solo:

**¡Hola Serena, qué sorpresa!**

**Ho-la, ¿in-te-rrum-pi-mos al-go?**

**Estoy con una ex compañera de la universidad, pero no nos interrumpes. Es más, quiero que la conozcas.**

**Es-tá bi-en.**

**Reira, quiero que conozcas a mi hijita y a su madre, Serena.**

**Mucho gusto, Serena**-saluda la conocida de Darien amablemente.

**E-l gus-to e-s mí-o**-responde la rubia muriendo de celos por dentro.

**Saben, tienen una hija bellísima, los felicito.**

**Gracias Reira**-dice el moreno muy orgullosamente.

Se quedaron los tres conversando un poco. Un rato después, la ex compañera del joven médico decide que es hora de retirarse:

**Bueno Darien, Serena, me tengo que ir. Ahora tengo turno en la noche.**

**Está bien Reira, que te vaya muy bien y fue un gusto verte.**

**Gracias. Serena, fue un gusto conocerte a ti y a tu hija. Que te vaya bien, adiós.**

**A-di-ós**-la amiga de Darien sale por la puerta y la rubia comienza una conversación-**p-o-r f-i-n**

**s-e fu-e.**

**¿No te calló bien mi amiga?**

**S-í, pe-ro…**

**Serena, ¿no estarás celosa?**

**¿P-o-r qu-é l-o di-ces?**

**Tu reacción lo sugiere.**

**Bu-e-no ¿qui-e-res sa-ber?**

**Esto será interesante.**

**T-ú e-res só-lo mí-o**-se acerca al moreno y le da un beso.

Continuará…


	8. Nuestra felicidad

Finalmente subo el 8° capitulo. Me disculpo de antemano si el capitulo se les hace muy corto o le falta contenido. Tambien me disculpo por demorarme mucho, he tenido que hacer muchas cosas en la universidad, pero esta semana salgo de vacaciones. Espero que disfruten este capitulo.

Sailor moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi

Capitulo 8: Nuestra felicidad

Era una invernal tarde en Tokio, Japón, cuando dos jóvenes enamorados estaban dándose la oportunidad de sus vidas. Tras estar un año separados, Serena Tsukino besaba con ternura y amor a Darien Chiba; repentinamente, debido a la falta de aire, los padres de la pequeña Rini Chiba, se separan:

**Serena, por favor dime que no estoy soñando. Dime que quieres volver a intentarlo conmigo.**

**N-o e-s u-n su-e-ño. T-e a-mo, Da-ri-en.**

**Yo también mi vida. ¿Quieres volver conmigo?**

**S-í.**

**Te amo chiquita, juro que nunca más me alejaré de ti. Mi amor es más fuerte que antes, y por esa misma razón, no me iré de tu lado.**

**Y-o tam-po-co. T-e a-mo.**

**Yo te adoro.**

Ambos se sientan en el sillón a continuar con los besos. De repente, son interrumpidos por su querida hija:

**¡Qué maravilla Rini! De seguro también debes de estar feliz, papá y mamá van a estar juntos. Los 3 vamos a formar una bonita familia.**

**¡Qu-é fe-li-ci-dad!**

**Gracias por perdonarme cariño. Juro que seré el mejor compañero y padre del mundo.**

**T-e a-mo m-i vi-da.**

**Mi amor, ¿no es mucho pedirte que junto con Rini se queden conmigo esta noche?**

**Claro que no. Pasaremos la noche los 3 juntos como una verdadera familia. Sólo quiero que me lleves a casa para traer algo de ropa y los juguetes de Rini**-escribe la rubia en su libreta.

**Está bien mi amor, tus deseos son ****órdenes.**

**Gra-ci-as**-vuelven a los besos.

Una hora más tarde, al llegar su casa, Serena muestra un excelente humor y su madre se percata:

**Hija, que bueno que llegas, ¿y Rini?**

**A-fu-e-ra c-o-n Da-ri-en.**

**Serena, ¿pasó algo?**

**S-í. Al-go mu-y bu-e-no**-saca su libreta y le escribe las buenas noticias a su madre-**volví con Darien. Esta noche la vamos a pasar en su departamento, los 3 juntos.**

**¡Qué noticia más excelente, hija! Estoy segura de que esta vez serán muy felices. Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.**

**¡Gra-ci-as ma-má!**-mamá Ikuko abraza a su hija y después la acompaña hasta la puerta para saludar al otra vez novio de su niña y a su nieta.

En otro rincón de la ciudad, específicamente en un antiguo templo budista, dos novios comprometidos en matrimonio, hablan acerca de sus planes:

**Rei, amor, ¿no crees que ya es hora de casarnos?**-le pregunta Nicholas Kumada a su atractiva prometida.

**Sí mi amor, al ver lo feliz que es mi amiga Serena con su pequeña hija, siento deseos de formar una familia lo más pronto posible.**

**Entonces, ¿te gustaría casarte el próximo mes?**

**Claro cariño, he estado esperando este momento desde que te conocí. Podemos empezar los preparativos de la boda ahora mismo.**

Mientras Rei y Nicholas comenzaban sus preparativos de boda, Amy y su novio Richard cenaban en un lujoso restauran:

**¡Mi amor, la mesa que reservaste tiene una vista maravillosa!**-comentaba la doctora maravillada.

**Gracias cariño****, una ocasión especial amerita de un detalle especial.**

**¿A qué te refieres?**

El joven se arrodilla y saca una cajita con un fino anillo de diamantes al interior-**Amy, considerando que ya llevamos 2 años saliendo, me siento en condiciones de pedirte matrimonio. ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?**

**¡Claro Richard! **

Richard puso el anillo en le dedo anular de Amy y posteriormente los futuros esposos se dieron un beso. Al rato, se separaron y regresaron a sus respectivos asientos:

**Mi amor, esperaba tanto este momento. Estoy tan feliz, por fin tendré la familia que por tan poco tiempo tuve y después perdí**-comenta la gineco-obstetra.

**Cariño, juro que haré todo lo posible para que nuestro matrimonio dure hasta que seamos viejitos.**

**Ambos trabajaremos duro para tener un buen matrimonio y una linda familia.**

En otro lado de la ciudad, Mina, quien hace meses tiene una relación con un amigo de Inglaterra, no sospechaba ni siquiera un poco la sorpresa que le tenía su enamorado:

**Armand, aunque estemos en pleno invierno, contigo a mi lado no siento frío.**

**Es un parque muy bonito.**

**¿No es cierto? Cuando era niña, venía a jugar con todas las chicas. Casi todos mis recuerdos de infancia yacen aquí.**

**Entonces he elegido el lugar ideal para darte mi sorpresa.**

**¿Qué pasa mi vida?**

El británico se arrodilla y saca una cajita roja con un hermoso anillo de oro en su interior-**sé que es muy pronto, pero te conozco desde hace muchos años y me siento listo para hacerlo. Mina Aino, ¿podrías concederme el honor de ser tu esposo?**

**¡Claro mi amor! ya tengo 26 años y me siento muy preparada y dispuesta para sentar cabeza. ¡Te amo cariño!**

Mientras otra pareja se comprometía en matrimonio, Lita Kino le iba a dar una importante noticia a su novio:

**Mi amor, ¿te gusta el hotel-spa que elegí para pasar el fin de semana?**-pregunta Andrew mientras se acerca a su novia para abrazarla por detrás

**Si mi bombón, una de las cosas que me gusta de ti es tu buen gusto por los lugares**-se dan un tierno beso. Cuando se separan, Lita se pone seria-**Andrew, tenemos que hablar.**

**¿Pasó algo malo?**

**Bueno, si es malo o no queda a tu juicio. Yo sólo te digo que es algo importante.**

**Mi vida, no me tengas más en ascuas, ¿qué pasa?**-pregunta el rubio algo impaciente.

**Estoy…embarazada.**

**¡¿Estás segura?!**

**Mi amor, yo no quería que sucediera, se me fue de las manos…**

**¡Es una noticia maravillosa cariño, te amo!**

**Andrew, ¿de veras que quieres al bebé?**

**Es lo que he estado esperando desde que te conocí. Será lo mejor del mundo tener hijos contigo.**

**Gracias Andrew. Estaba muy asustada pensando que no te gustaría la noticia**-ambos se abrazan.

**Me fascina la idea de tener niños. Me quedaré a tu lado y seré el mejor padre del mundo. Ahora vamos a dormir porque una personita suspendió nuestros planes.**

Las 5 amigas pasaron el mejor fin de semana de sus vidas. El domingo en la tarde, Serena, Darien y Rini jugaban cuando sintieron el timbre:

**Yo voy Serena, tú quédate jugando con esta pequeña princesa.**

**Es-tá bi-en**-recibe un beso tierno por parte del padre de su hija

**Andrew, Lita, ¡qué sorpresa! Pasen por favor.**

**Gracias**-responde el rubio.

**¡Serena, qué bueno que estás acá!**-exclamó Lita

**¡Li-ta!**-ambas se saludan con un abrazo y posteriormente, la futura madre toma a su ahijada en brazos**-hola Rini, ¿cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?**

**¡Ex ce-len-te!**-respondió la psicóloga por su hija

**Vaya, no es por ser metiche, pero siento que algo bueno está pasando acá**-comentó Andrew.

**Sabes que, no te equivocas. Serena y yo tenemos una buena noticia que darles****.**

**¡No me digas que…!**-dijo Lita y después se tapa la boca por la buena impresión.

**¡Serena y yo nos reconciliamos!**

**¡Qué bueno que los malentendidos entre ustedes desaparecieron!**-dijo Andrew asombrado

**Estamos muy felices, nuestra hija crecerá en una familia bien constituida y yo, estaré con la mujer que amo**-dijo el pediatra muy orgullosamente.

**Que bien por ustedes, pero no son los únicos portadores de buenas noticias**-se apresuró a decir el rubio.

**Que interesante, más buenas noticias**-opina el moreno.

**¿Qu-é cu-en-tan?**

**Bueno amiga, en 7 meses y medio Rini tendrá un amiguito o una amiguita con quien jugar**-cuenta Lita.

**¡In-cre-í-ble!**

**¡Andrew, campeón, felicidades!**-abraza a su amigo amistosamente

**¡A-mi-ga, fe-li-ci-da-des!**

**¿No es increíble? Nuestro propio hijo**-dice Andrew muy orgulloso.

**Tener hijos es lo mejor del mundo, Serena y yo somos muy felices con Rini. **

Después de enterarse de las buenas noticias, las parejas amigas fueron a celebrar a un lujoso restauran y las demás chicas con sus novios se les unieron.

El martes de esa semana, Darien decide llevar a la madre de su hija a cenar:

**Cariño, ¿te gusta el restauran?**

**S-í. L-a co-mi-da e-s de-lici-o-sa.**

**Que bueno mi vida. **

**Aquí le traigo su helado de menta y dulce de leche**-interrumpe un camarero.

**¡Gra-ci-as!**

**Come todo el helado que quieras mi amor, verte ser feliz me hace a mí feliz también.**

**T-e a-mo**-Serena come su helado muy concentradamente. De repente, siente un objeto sólido dentro de su boca. Se lleva una gran sorpresa cuando se percata que casi se traga un fino anillo de plata-**¿Qu-é e-s es-to?**

**Mi amor, sé que apenas nos reconciliamos, pero necesito pedirte esto. Serena, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?**

**¡S-í!**

**¿De veras?**

**S-í m-i a-mor.**

**¡Te adoro mi vida, juro que voy a ser el mejor esposo del mundo!**

**¡Y-o, u-na es-pec-ta-cu-lar es-po-sa!**-ambos se dan un tierno beso.

Cuando Serena llega a su casa esa noche, le cuenta las buenas noticias a su madre:

**Hola hija, ¿cómo te fue esta noche?**

**¡M-u-y bi-en!**

**Vaya, por la manera que me hablas, deduzco que algo muy bueno pudo haber pasado.**

**¡S-í!**-saca su libreta y escribe-**Darien me propuso matrimonio y yo acepté.**

**¡Hija, no lo puedo creer! ¡Felicidades!**-abraza mamá Ikuko a su pequeña.

**¡Gra-ci-as!**

**Mis niños, pareciera que solamente ayer fueran unos pequeños bebés. Ahora están grandes y formando sus propias familias. **

Después de darle las buenas noticias a su madre, la psicóloga corrió a dormir al lado de su pequeña Rini.

Al día siguiente, todos se enteraron del matrimonio de Serena y Darien. Esa tarde la rubia con sus amigas fueron a comprar sus vestidos de boda:

**¡Es increíble que todas nos vamos a casar juntas!**-exclamó Mina

**Es una gran coincidencia**-opinaba Amy.

**Tal como lo soñamos cuando éramos niñas**-decía Rei

**¡Qu-é bo-ni-tos l-o-s ves-ti-dos!**

**Los merecemos. Las 5 merecemos ser felices**-dijo Lita.

**¡El vestido que le compró Serena a su hija es tan lindo!**-comentó Amy

**Y Lita ya le compró su primer par de zapatos a su bebé**-dijo Rei.

**De verdad que tu embarazo fue una completa sorpresa. Parece que Andrew te hace muy feliz**-comentaba Mina en un tono muy pícaro.

**Admito que me descuidé, pero fue un buen descuido.**

**¡U-n hi-jo e-s u-na ben-di-ci-ón!**

**Concuerdo totalmente con Serena**-opinó Amy.

**Apenas nos casemos, Nicholas y yo intentaremos tener familia.**

**Vaya, que apresurada**-dijo Mina.

**¿Me llamas apresurada cuando Serena ya tiene una hija y Lita está embarazada?**-pregunta Rei

**Bueno, es que yo pienso que deberías disfrutar a Nicholas un poco más**-responde Mina en tono pícaro

**¡Mina!**-responde la sacerdotisa un poco avergonzada.

Esa tarde las 5 amigas se la pasaron hablando de sus planes de boda. Las 5 acordaron que se casarían el mismo día.

El mes pasó muy rápido y sin darse cuenta, ya casi era la fecha de la múltiple boda. La noche antes de la ceremonia, Darien fue a visitar a la mujer que en pocas horas se convertiría en su esposa:

**No puedo creer que mañana a esta misma hora estaremos celebrando nuestra unión en matrimonio.**

**Y-o tam-po-co**-saca su libreta-**todo ha pasado muy rápido. Es increíble pensar que hace dos meses no quería estar contigo y mañana nos vamos a casar.**

**La respuesta a todas nuestras preguntas es el amor. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, me enamoré perdidamente de ti. Por ti fui capaz de hacer cosas que ni siquiera pensé en hacer al lado de cierta mujer. Tenemos una hija y superamos una larga separación. Mañana nos uniremos para siempre y ni siquiera la muerte nos separará.**

**¡T-e a-mo!**-ambos se dan un tierno beso y son interrumpidos por Rini.

**Esta señorita debe estar muy contenta, porque mami y papi se casarán y le darán hermanitos.**

**¡¿M-á-s hi-jos?!**

**Pues claro amor. Quiero que nuestra familia crezca.**

**Pe-ro n-o p-o-r a-ho-ra, ¿ci-er-to?**

**Claro que no. Rini acaba de cumplir** **7 meses. Tenemos que disfrutarla y disfrutar de nosotros mismos.**

**T-e a-mo Da-ri-en.**

**Yo también Serena**-ambos se dan un tierno beso. Al rato se abrazan y el moreno decide que es hora de descansar-**Bueno mi amor, me voy a mi departamento. Descansa porque mañana será un día muy largo.**

**T-ú tam-bi-én. T-e a-mo.**

**Yo también, cuida muy bien de Rini.**

Ambos se disponen a pasar la última noche separados. A la noche siguiente, compartirían la misma cama.

Finalmente, ha llegado el esperado día de matrimonio para Serena y sus amigas. Cuando la rubia se arreglaba para ir a la iglesia, su madre le dio un importante regalo:

**Hija, te ves tan hermosa****.**

**Gra-ci-as.**

**Serena, necesito entregarte esto**-saca una caja larga y deja a la vista una hermosa cadena de oro con un corazón colgando de ella.

**¡E-s her-mo-so!**

**Esta cadena tiene una historia particular. Tu bisabuela estaba felizmente casada con tu bisabuelo, de repente, él comenzó a comportarse de manera muy indiferente y distante con ella. Un día, afligida por el repentino cambio de su esposo, salió a caminar por la orilla del mar. Mientras sentía como el agua fría bañaba sus pies, se topó con una anciana que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ella sufría. La anciana le hizo entrega de esta cadena y con el correr de los días, el matrimonio entre tus bisabuelos se arregló. Después la cadena pasó de generación en generación. La tradición reza que las primogénitas deben ser las herederas de este amuleto.**

**¡Gra-ci-as ma-má!**-decía Serena con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos

**No hay de que chiquita, te pertenecía desde antes de que nacieras. En el futuro, pasará a las manos de Rini.**

**Perdón por interrumpirlas, traigo una pequeña niña que quiere despedirse de su madre antes de irse a la iglesia**-llega Sammy con Rini en brazos.

**¡Ri-ni, m-i a-mor!**-toma a su hija y la abraza.

**¡Se ve muy linda con su vestido blanco!**-opinó mamá Ikuko.

**V-e c-o-n t-u ti-o Sam-my. M-á-s tar-de t-e ve-o**-se despide la rubia de su pequeña hija.

Todas las chicas se alistaban para emprender rumbo a la iglesia. Sin embargo, el estado de Lita alteraría el curso normal de la ceremonia:

**Vaya Lita, te ves hermosa en ese vestido que se ajusta a tu figura**-opinaba Unazuki quien se encargaba de arreglar a su futura cuñada.

**Fue una buena idea casarme antes de que me empiece a crecer el vientre**-decía la futura Sra. Furuhata. Repentinamente, empieza a sentirse extraña y se sienta en la primera silla que ve.

**¿Lita, te sientes bien?**

**No te preocupes Unazuki, es sólo un mareo, algo común en el estado en el que estoy**-después de decir esas palabras, la joven de pelo castaño cae desmayada.

**¡Lita, reacciona! ¡Lita!**

Continuará…


	9. Nuestra familia

Finalmente les traigo el final de mi historia. Me disculpo por la demora y les agradezco por haber seguido mi fic. Gracias por los comentarios y nos veremos en el siguiente fic.

Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi.

Capitulo 9: nuestra familia

En Tokio, era un día especial para Serena y sus amigas: era el día de sus bodas. Todo marchaba bien, sin embargo, la situación se volvió tensa al ver que Lita, la novia de Andrew Furuhata, no llegaba a la iglesia:

**¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le ocurre a Lita?**-preguntaba el joven rubio desesperado

**Tranquilo amigo, tú sabes cómo son las mujeres, se demoran una eternidad en arreglarse**-trata de calmarlo Darien.

**¿No crees que me vaya a abandonar el día de nuestra boda?**

**¡Andrew, ¿cómo puedes pensar en eso?! Lita te adora, además, no olvides que está embarazada de 2 meses y medio. En esta etapa del embarazo, las mujeres sufren pequeños problemas de salud.**

**¡Dios te escuche Darien!**

En otro lado, Unazuki intentaba despertar a Lita:

**¡Lita despierta! Tu futuro esposo te espera**-decía Unazuki, al mismo tiempo que pensaba que sus palabras eran en vano. Cuando la hermana de Andrew se hacía la idea de que hoy no era el día adecuado para la boda de su hermano, vio a la joven de pelo castaño despertar-**¡Lita, qué bueno que despiertas!**

**¿Qué me pasó?**-pregunta Lita un poco desconcertada

**Te desmayaste por mucho tiempo. ¿Te sientes capaz de ir a la iglesia?**

**¡Claro que sí! ¡Apurémonos!**

En la iglesia, todos ya pensaban lo peor, cuando de repente, vieron llegar el automóvil que traía a la futura sra. Furuhata. Una vez que todo ha vuelto a la calma, los novios proceden a dirigirse al altar. La ceremonia transcurrió sin problemas y por fin se llegó a los votos nupciales:

**Bueno queridos hermanos, ha llegado el momento de unir sus vidas ante Dios**-decía el cura encargado de la misa-**Empiezo con la primera pareja. Sr. Darien Chiba, ¿acepta como esposa a la srta. Serena Tsukino?**

**Si, acepto**-dijo Darien con ansias.

**Srta. Tsukino, ¿acepta al sr. Darien Chiba como su esposo?**

**S-í, a-cep-to.**

**Sr. Richard Urawa, ¿acepta a la srta. Amy Mizuno como su esposa?**

**Sí, acepto.**

**Srta. Amy Mizuno, ¿acepta al sr. Richard Urawa como esposo?**

**Sí, acepto.**

**Sr. Nicholas Kumada, ¿acepta a la srta. Rei Hino como esposa?**

**Sí, acepto.**

**Srta. Rei Hino, ¿acepta al sr. Nicholas Kumada como esposo?**

**Sí, acepto y prometo ser una buena esposa**-contestaba Rei emocionada.

**Sr. Armand Wilkes, ¿acepta a la srta. Mina Aino como esposa?**

**Sí, acepto con todo mi corazón.**

**Srta. Mina Aino, ¿acepta al sr. Armand Wilkes como esposo?**

**Sí, acepto.**

**Finalmente, Sr. Andrew Furuhata, ¿acepta a la srta. Lita Kino como esposa?**

**Sí, y además, le juro ante Dios que seré el mejor padre.**

**Srta. Lita Kino, ¿acepta al sr. Andrew Furuhata como esposo?**

**Sí, acepto**-respondió la futura madre con lágrimas de emoción.

**Ya han jurado frente al Señor su amor eterno, ahora están casados y lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre. Los novios pueden besar a sus novias.**

Después de las palabras del padre, todas las parejas recién casadas se dieron un tierno beso que sellaba su unión. Una hora más tarde, tanto los recién casados como los invitados, se dirigieron al gran salón donde se iba a realizar la cena y la fiesta. Una vez allá, las amigas conversaron:

**Li-ta, ¿qu-é t-e pa-só?**

**Me desmayé**-respondió Lita un poco apenada.

**Pero, ¿ya estás mejor o necesitas descansar?**-preguntó Amy preocupada.

**Me siento muy bien. Sin embargo, conversé con Andrew y decidimos retirarnos un poco más temprano debido a mi estado.**

**Me parece muy bien que te cuides, cuesta mucho hacer niños**-opinó Rei un poco picaronamente.

**Pero se pasa muy bien en el intento**-comentó Mina de forma muy pícara.

**Serena, hija, mira quien te viene a felicitar**-interrumpe mamá Ikuko con Rini en sus brazos.

**¡Ri-ni!**-toma a la niña en brazos y no se despega de ella por un largo rato.

La fiesta dura toda la noche y gran parte de la madrugada. Cuando la fiesta termina, cada pareja se dirige hacia su respectivo destino de luna de miel. Los Chiba toman un crucero por el mar mediterráneo. Los Urawa se dirigieron a las costas del sureste asiático. Los Kumada viajaron a la lujosa ciudad de Dubai. Los Furuhata decidieron ir a Hong Kong debido al embarazo de Lita y finalmente, los Wilkes pasaron unos días en Inglaterra junto a la familia de Armand y posteriormente se dedicaron a viajar por toda Europa.

En una isla griega, una feliz pareja recién casada, conversaba acerca de la hija que los esperaba en casa y de sus planes a futuro:

**¿Te gusta esta hermosa playa mi vida?**-pregunta Darien muy enamorado mientras acaricia el cabello de su esposa.

**S-í, m-i a-mor**-saca su libreta-**este viaje ha resultado ser muy bueno**-ambos se dan un tierno beso. Cuando se separan, Serena escribe en su libreta-**Sin embargo, no te mentiré. Nuestra hija hace mucha falta aquí, ella le alegra el día a cualquiera.**

**Nuestra Rini, yo también la extraño mucho. Más adelante, viajaremos los tres. Serena, ahora que hablamos de nuestra hija, quisiera pedirte algo.**

**¿S-í?**

**¿No te importaría dejar de trabajar para que cuides a Rini?**

**C-on gus-to**-escribe en su libreta-**desde ahora en adelante quiero vivir sólo para ustedes.**

**Mi amor, gracias. Pero no pienses que quiero una ama de casa que solamente se dedique a mí; puedes salir, juntarte con tus amigas, lo que quieras. Te amo.**

**Y-o tam-bi-én.**

Los felices esposos se dan un apasionado beso mientras el sol se esconde.

Pasada una semana de haber regresado de su luna de miel, Darien y Serena viven su vida de casados muy bien. Serena ya no trabaja para dedicarse a su casa y Darien trabaja muy duro para darles una buena vida a las mujeres que más ama en el mundo.

Cuando todas las chicas han regresado de su luna de miel, se reúnen para conversar acerca de sus románticos viajes:

**¡L-o pa-sé in-cre-i-ble!**

**Lo podemos notar fácilmente, parece que Darien hizo muy bien su trabajo**-comentó Mina en un tono muy pícaro.

**¿Y qué tal Armand, Mina?**-pregunta Lita.

**¡Es un hombre maravilloso!**

**¡Qu-é bu-e-no!**

**Lita, ¿cómo va tu embarazo?**-pregunta Rei

**Avanza muy bien, afortunadamente tengo un marido que me consiente y me cuida mucho**-responde Lita orgullosamente.

**Lita se cuida mucho, ha sido una espectacular paciente**-interfiere Amy-**hablando de bebés, ¿de quién podríamos esperar un próximo embarazo?**

**Bueno, Nicholas y yo ya estamos encargando un heredero para el templo Hikagwa**-respondió Rei un poco avergonzada.

**¡Vaya, qué rapido!**-exclamó Lita

**Tomamos esta decisión porque nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, y además, tuvimos demasiado tiempo para divertirnos**-argumenta la sra. Kumada-**¿Y qué tal tú, Amy? ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser la doctora y te vas a convertir en la paciente?**

**Mi esposo y yo hemos decidido esperar por lo menos un año**-contesta la ahora dra. Urawa.

**Armand y yo nos daremos mínimo 2 años**-interrumpe Mina

**Vaya Mina, tú sólo quieres pasarlo bien**-escribe Serena en su libreta.

**Quizás en este momento ustedes están pensano cosas raras de mí, pero yo me casé con Armand porque lo adoro. Él es tan atento y cariñoso conmigo.**

**Todas nos casamos con nuestros hombres porque los amamos y no podemos vivir sin ellos**-escribe Serena.

Tres meses han pasado desde las bodas y los Chiba ya se preparan para celebrar el primer cumpleaños de su pequeña Rini. En medio de la semana, Rini y Serena le dan una sorpresa a Darien cuando éste llega a casa:

**Hola mi amor, ¿cómo te fue con esta princesita?**-le da un tierno beso en la boca y después toma a su hija en brazos.

**¡Mu-y bi-en! Ri-ni ti-e-ne una sorpresa**.

**¿De veras? ¿Qué me vas a mostrar princesita?**-besa a su hijita en la mejilla y se la da a su esposa.

Una vez que la rubia vuelve a tener a su pequeña en sus brazos, la posiciona lentamente en el suelo de manera erguida-**Da-ri-en, llá-ma-la.**

**Está bien**-el moreno comenzaba a entender que sucedía-**Rini, ven con papá**-Serena soltó a la niña, quien comenzó a dar pasos lentos y un poco torpes. Rini llegó a los brazos de su padre sin caerse-**¡Rini ya puedes caminar! ¡Qué linda sorpresa hijita!**

**Pasado el mediodía, ya podía pararse sin sujetarse**-escribió Serena en su libreta.

**Gracias mi amor por darme una hija tan adorable. Las amo a las dos**-los orgullosos padres se dan un beso cargado de amor.

Han pasado tres meses desde que la pequeña Serena Chiba aprendió a caminar. Serena y sus amigas organizan un viaje a la mansión de los Kumada en las montañas:

**¡Qu-é gran-de!**

**Aquí todos van a tener su propia habitación**-opinó Nicholas

**Dios mío Rei, ¡te sacaste la lotería en todos los sentidos!**-exclamó Mina

**¿Tú no te la sacaste conmigo, mi amor?**-pregunta Armand un poco celoso

**¡Claro mi amor! Cada una de nosotras se la sacó a su manera**-responde Mina y besa a su esposo tiernamente.

**Por cierto, volviendo al asunto de las habitaciones, cada pareja puede elegir la que le guste. Serena, yo creo que ustedes deberían tomar las 2 habitaciones interconectadas para que Rini duerma sola**-interrumpió Rei.

**¡Gra-ci-as!**

Esa tarde todos se instalaron en sus habitaciones y salieron a esquiar. En la noche, mientras cenaban, comenzó a nevar. Al día siguiente seguía nevando, por lo tanto, todos los planes que tenía el grupo se postergaron. En la tarde, mientras cada pareja realizaba sus actividades, Lita se daría cuenta de lo importuno que es el hijo que llevaba en su vientre:

**¡Ay Díos mío!**-se quejó Lita repentinamente

**¿Qué sucede mi vida?**-preguntó Andrew preocupado.

**Siento una contracción, debe ser de esas que se producen antes del parto, pero ahora el dolor es más agudo.**

**¿No crees que ya sea hora?**

**Espero que no. Llama a Amy por favor.**

Andrew corrió hasta el sector donde se encontraba Amy, también le dieron el aviso Darien. Todos corrieron hasta la habitación del matrimonio Furuhata. Pasado el tiempo, Amy tenía un diagnóstico:

**No quería decir esto debido a que la situación es muy inoportuna, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Lita, tu hijo se adelantó y en pocas horas nacerá.**

**¡¿Qué!?**-exclamó Lita muy adolorida.

**¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?! Faltan 2 semanas para que nazca**-dijo Andrew nervioso.

**Tu esposa ya tiene 38 semanas, las suficientes para que un bebé nazca**-aclaró la dra. Urawa.

**¿Qué sucederá entonces? No ha parado de nevar y el hospital está un poco lejos**-pregunta Darien.

**Existen dos opciones: la primera, esperar a que deje de nevar y llevarla al hospital. La segunda, si no se detiene la nieve, el bebé nacerá acá**-respondió la peli-azul.

Afuera del dormitorio, las demás chicas y sus maridos esperaban una respuesta impacientemente. De repente, Darien sale hacia el pasillo:

**¿Qu-é o-cu-rre m-i a-mor?**-pregunta Serena y luego besa a su esposo.

**El bebé va a nacer**-responde el dr. Chiba

**¡Dios mío! ¿Nacerá aquí?**-pregunta Rei

**Si la nieve no para de caer, me temo que sí**-contesta Darien

**¡No es momento de quedarnos sentados, tenemos que ayudar a nuestra amiga!**-ordena Mina.

**¡Mina tiene razón! Tenemos que acondicionar la casa para que Lita tenga un parto cómodo**-opina Nicholas.

Las horas pasaban y la nieve no cesaba de caer. Todo parecía indicar que el primogénito de los Furuhata nacería en la mansión de invierno de los Kumada. Era ya casi media noche, cuando Amy determinó que Lita tenía que traer al mundo a su bebé:

**Muy bien Lita, ya estás completamente dilatada y el cuello del útero se ha borrado en su totalidad**-comunica Amy.

**Dios mío, ¿de donde sacaré fuerza?**-pregunta Lita cansada y adolorida.

**Mi amor, sólo piensa en lo feliz que seremos con nuestro hijo cuando llegue**-la alentaba Andrew.

**¡Sí mi amor, aquí voy! **

**Muy bien Lita, aquí viene la contracción, puja. 1, 2,3…**-la instruía Amy.

**¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Sé que te mueres de dolor mi vida, pero tienes un hijo que traer al mundo**-Andrew la animaba.

Los minutos pasaban y para Lita parecían ser eternos. La sra. Furuhata estaba a punto de rendirse, cuando repentinamente siente el llanto de un bebé:

**¡Dios mío, mi hijo!**-decía Lita entre lágrimas de emoción.

**Es hermoso, mi vida, te amo**-se emocionó el nuevo padre.

**¡Felicidades amigos! De ahora en adelante denle todo el cariño y todo el cuidado**-decía Amy.

**¡Felicidades a los dos por su hijo! Les voy a dar un poco más de tiempo para contemplarlo, posteriormente lo reviso**-decía Darien.

Media hora después, todos entraron a conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia Furuhata, mientras Rei le daba una importante noticia a su esposo:

**Mi amor, antes de que empezara a nevar, me practiqué un examen en el hospital del pueblo y debo comunicarte el resultado**-hablaba Rei con un tono serio.

**¿Estás enferma cariño?**-preguntó Nicholas muy preocupado.

**No mi amor, es algo muy bueno.**

**¿Qué ocurre mi vida?**

**Bueno sr. Kumada, tendrá que aprender a cambiar pañales y para eso cuenta con un plazo de 7 meses.**

**¡¿De veras Rei?!**-pregunta Nicholas muy eufórico.

**¡Sí, mi amor! Seremos padres, ya tengo 2 meses de embarazo**-los felices esposos se abrazan y se dan un tierno beso.

Al rato, todos contemplan al hijo recién nacido de Andrew y Lita, en eso llegan los futuros padres con su buena noticia:

**¡Lita, tu hijo es muy tierno!**-exclamaba Rei.

**Se parece mucho a su padre, pero tiene el cabello castaño como su madre**-opinaba Mina.

**¿Qué nombre le pusieron?**-preguntaba Amy.

**Se llama Hibiki Andrew Furuhata**-decía el rubio muy orgulloso.

**Es tan lindo mi niño. Rini no se despega de él**-se fijaba la feliz nueva madre.

**Vaya, a Rini le fascinan los bebés. Serena, creo que deberías ponerte en campaña para darle un hermanito a tu hija**-opina Mina en un tono muy pícaro.

**¡To-da-ví-a n-o!**

**Rini acaba de cumplir un año, pero de todas maneras va tener hermanitos**-comentó Darien.

**Hablando de bebés, Amy, Rei tiene algo que decirte**-interrumpe Nicholas.

**¿De veras? ¿Qué es?**-pregunta Amy un poco intrigada

**Bueno amiga, estás mirando a tu nueva paciente**-comunica Rei.

**¡Rei, es increíble!**-la dra. Urawa abraza a su amiga.

**¡Qué rápida es la cigüeña! Hoy nació el bebé de Lita inesperadamente, además Rei nos comunica que espera un hijo**-opina Mina.

Esa tarde se vivió un ambiente muy cálido en la mansión de los Kumada. Todos felicitaron a los futuros padres. Apenas la nieve cesó, Lita y el pequeño Hibiki fueron trasladados al hospital.

Han pasado 2 años desde el nacimiento del pequeño Hibiki Furuhata. Rini ya tiene 3 años y la pequeña Akane Kumada, 1 año. Amy se convirtió en madre de un pequeño varón hace tres meses, al cual ella y su marido nombraron Akira. Una tarde, Darien llega del trabajo cansado y como de costumbre, sus dos mujeres lo reciben:

**¡Papá!**

**Mi princesita, ¿cómo te fue hoy?**

**Muy bien, mamá y yo fuimos a comer helados con la tía Rei y Akane.**

**¡Qué rico!**

**Ho-la Da-ri-en**-saluda Serena.

**Hola mi vida, ya veo que lo pasaste muy bien hoy**-besa a su esposa tiernamente.

**Papá, léeme un cuento por favor. **

**Con gusto hijita.**

Mientras el moreno hacía dormir a su hija, Serena afinaba los últimos detalles de una cena que le preparó a su esposo. Cuando la niña se durmió, en vez de ir a buscar a su esposa, el dr. Chiba se dirige directo a la habitación a descansar. Al ver que su amado no llegaba hasta el comedor, la rubia se dirigió a su habitación. Su decepción fue muy grande cuando vio a Darien durmiendo profundamente,por lo tanto, la pobre mujer no aguantó más y se dirigió al baño a llorar por el esfuerzo en vano. Al rato, el pediatra se despierta para ir al baño:

**Vaya, ¿qué le pasó esta puerta? A lo mejor Serena está ahí.**

**Dios mío, Darien quiere entrar al baño**-decía para sí misma, mientras se secaba sus lágrimas-**¡y-a sal-go!**

**Tranquila mi amor, yo esperaré.**

**N-o t-e pre-o-cu-pes, en-tra**-la rubia salió del baño.

**¿Te pasó algo mi vida?**-Darien se fijo en los hinchados ojos de su esposa que delataban su llanto.

**N-o m-i a-mor.**

**No mientas, te conozco. Dime lo que te ocurre.**

**Bu-e-no**-saca su libreta-**yo había preparado tu platillo favorito para cenar los 2 bajo la luz de las velas y tú te fuiste a dormir, lo cual me dio mucha pena.**

**¡Perdóname mi amor! Soy un insensible, después de hacer dormir a Rini, debí haber ido a buscarte. ¿Está la comida caliente aún? **

**N-o cre-o, pe-ro s-e pu-e-de ca-len-tar**-ambos se dan un tierno beso y van rumbo al comedor.

Ambos cenan bajo la luz de las velas en piyamas. En la cena, hablan de sus planes y de su familia. Una vez que se comen todo, se van a su habitación a entregarse el uno al otro con mucho amor y pasión.

En la mañana, Serena se despierta con nauseas y se dirige al baño a vomitar. Al regresar a su cuarto, su esposo la espera:

**Mi amor, ¿te sientes bien?**

**S-í.**

**¿Estás segura? Yo veo que no lo estás.**

**N-o t-e pre-o-cu-pes. Es-ta-ré bi-en.**

**De todas maneras te voy a llamar muy seguido. No te despegues del teléfono y si sales, lleva tu teléfono celular.**

**D-e a-cu-er-do.**

El pediatra se marchó al hospital más tranquilo. Por otro lado, después de almorzar, Serena dejó a su hija en la casa de sus padres y fue a ver a Amy:

**¡Serena, qué bueno verte! Entra por favor**-ambas se saludan con un gran abrazo

**¡Ho-la A-my! **

**¿Me esperas un momento? Voy por Akira.**

**Es-tá bi-en.**

Un rato después, la doctora llega con su pequeño hijo en brazos y el resultado de un examen que Serena se practicó-**mira quien vino a verte Akira.**

**¡A-ki-ra! Es-tás mu-y lin-do**-la rubia toma al bebé en brazos. El pequeño era completamente igual a su madre.

**Serena, es hora de revisar tus exámenes**-la peli-azul saca el papel del sobre.

**¿Cu-ál e-s e-l re-sul-ta-do?**

**Positivo. Rini tendrá un hermanito o una hermanita.**

**¡Qu-é fe-li-ci-dad!**

**¡Felicitaciones! Este hijo, al igual que Rini, traerá mucha alegría a sus vidas. **

**¡Gra-ci-as!**

**¿Cuándo le dirás a Darien?**

**Es-ta no-che.**

**A propósito, ya tienes 2 meses.**

Para Serena, quien se enteró que sería madre otra vez, el día se hizo eterno. Cuando finalmente llegó la noche, los Chiba fueron a cenar a un lujoso restauran:

**Mi amor, ¿está deliciosa la comida?**

**S-í ca-ri-ño.**

**Que bueno.**

**Mi amor, hay algo que necesito contarte**-escribe la rubia en su libreta de bolsillo.

**¿De veras? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que ocurrió en la mañana?**

**Sí, pero no es algo malo. Por el contrario, es algo muy bueno y que cambiará nuestras vidas.**

**¿Qué es, Serena?**

**Estoy esperando a nuestro segundo hijo, ya tengo 2 meses de embarazo.**

**¡Mi amor es maravilloso, te amo!**-besa a su esposa y Lugo la abraza.

**Se-re-mos mu-y fe-li-ces l-o-s cu-a-tro.**

Después de que Serena le dijera la buena noticia a su esposo, Darien pagó la cuenta y fueron a su casa para llamar a todo el mundo y contarles. De paso, se enteraron de que Mina también estaba embarazada y que sólo tenía 2 semanas menos que la madre de Rini.

Los meses pasaban y tanto los Chiba como los Wilkes, esperaban ansiosos la llegada de sus nuevos integrantes. En el cuarto mes, Serena se enteró que tendría otra niña y Mina, un niño.

Los meses pasaron y llegó el momento para Serena y Mina de dar a luz. Al momento de sentir las contracciones, la rubia se encontraba en casa con su esposo y su hija. Antes de ir al hospital, primero dejan a Rini en la casa de los padres de Serena.

Cuando ya están en el hospital, Amy revisa a su amiga:

**Serena, ya tienes 3 centímetros de dilatación. Tienes que aguantar un poco más para recibir la anestesia**-comunicaba Amy.

**¡N-o!**

**Tranquila mi amor, esta vez no te dejaré sola, estaré contigo hasta el final**-apoyaba Darien a su amada.

Las horas pasaban y cada vez más se acercaba la llegada de la nueva integrante de los Chiba. Llegada la madrugada, la dra. Urawa revisó a su amiga y determinó que ya era hora de dar a luz:

**Muy bien Serena, ya estamos listos para recibir a tu hija**-decía Amy muy entusiasmada.

**Cariño, yo sé que lo lograrás. Si quieres, aprieta mi mano hasta romperla, pero puja lo más fuerte que puedas.**

**Muy bien, aquí viene la contracción, 1, 2, 3…**-instruía Amy.

**¡Vamos cariño, lo haces bien!**

**¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

Después de pujar por casi 20 minutos, por fin se escuchó el llanto de un bebé:

**¡M-i be-bé!**

**Eres maravillosa mi vida, te amo**-el emocionado padre besa a su esposa en la frente.

**Darien tiene que revisarla, pero la niña muestra buenos signos vitales, además, es muy bonita. ¡Felicidades a los dos!**-interrumpía Amy

**¡Gracias Amy!**-decía el orgulloso padre mientras acariciaba a su nueva hija.

Después de una hora, la madre y su hija recién nacida estaban listas para recibir visitas:

**Hola mi amor, mira quien vino a conocer a su hermanita**-Darien llega con Rini.

**¡Ri-ni!**

**¡Mamá! Quiero ver a mi hermanita.**

**Mi-ra, a-quí es-tá.**

**¡Qué pequeñita es!**-la niña de casi 4 años le da la mano a su hermanita.

**Y es igual de linda que tú. Soy el padre de las niñas más lindas del universo.**

**Mamá, ¿cómo se llama?**

**Chi-bi.**

**¡Qué bonito nombre!**-opinó la primogénita de Serena.

Unos minutos más tarde, las chicas llegaron a conocer a la bebé pelirroja de ojos azules:

**¡Miren lo tierna que es!**-observó Rei

**Al verla, me pregunto cómo será mi hijo**-comentó Mina.

**¡Felicidades Serena! Tus hijas son maravillosas**-dijo Lita

**¡Gra-ci-as!**

**¡Auch!**-se queja Mina repentinamente

**¿Qué te sucede, Mina?**-pregunta Lita

**¡Me duele el vientre!**

**Acompáñame Mina, te revisaré**-indica Amy.

Después de un chequeo minucioso, la madre del pequeño Akira Urawa, determina que la sra. Wilkes dará a luz dentro de pocas horas. Mina se pasa toda la tarde y toda la noche en trabajo de parto. En la madrugada, trae al mundo a su pequeño hijo, al cual ella y su esposo lo nombran Dylan Yuki Wilkes.

Ya han pasado 2 años desde el nacimiento de Chibi Chiba y Dylan Wilkes. Una tarde que los Chiba paseaban en el centro comercial, Darien le daba helados a sus hijas mientras que Serena compraba. En eso, se topa con una vieja conocida:

**Hola Darien, ¿cómo has estado?**

**¡Sahori, qué sorpresa!**-contesta el moreno muy asombrado

**Ya veo que muy bien**-comenta Sahori.

**Y tú no debes estar mal, puedo ver que estás embarazada.**

**Tienes razón, me casé con un colega de la estación de policía donde trabajo y esperamos nuestro primer hijo**-cuenta la morena-**¿y Serena?**

**Está comprando en aquella tienda. Mira, te presento a mis hijas: supongo que ya conoces a Rini y esta pequeña pelirroja se llama Chibi.**

**Hola**-saluda Rini amablemente.

**Hola Rini**-después se acerca hasta Chibi-**hola Chibi, encantada de conocerte.**

**Hola**-saluda la pequeña Chibi timidamente.

**A Rini la conocí cuando era una bebé, está grande. Tus hijas son encantadoras.**

**Gracias. Por cierto, ahí viene Serena.**

**De veras. Hola Serena**-saluda la morena apenas la sra. Chiba llega

**¡Sa-ho-ri!**

**Sólo vine a saludarlos. Mi esposo me espera, y antes de marcharme, les deseo que sean muy felices y permítanme decirles que tienen una familia hermosa. **

**Gracias Sahori. También te deseamos mucha felicidad al lado de tu esposo y de tu hijo en camino**-respondió Darien.

**A-di-os Sa-ho-ri, s-é mu-y fe-liz.**

**Chao tía Sahori**-dijeron las hermanas Chiba al unísono.

**Adiós niñas, pórtense bien y háganle caso a mamá y papá en todo.**

La ex novia de Darien se marchó al lado de su esposo. Por otro lado, la familia Chiba siguió su recorrido por el lugar.

Al llegar el verano, Darien llevó de vacaciones a su esposa y a sus hijas al balneario caribeño de Cancún. Un día que estaban en la playa, el matrimonio Chiba tenía una romántica plática mientras sus hijas jugaban a la orilla del mar:

**Mi amor, mira lo bien que lo están pasando las niñas.**

**Nu-es-tras hi-jas, es-tán mu-y con-ten-tas.**

**¿Y tú lo estás?**

**¡P-o-r su-pu-es-to! Us-te-des es-tán a m-i la-do.**

**Cariño, me alegro. Soy muy feliz contigo y las niñas**-abraza a su esposa

**T-e a-do-ro.**

**Yo aún más**-ambos se besan y son interrumpidos por sus hijas.

**¡Papá!**-Rini abraza al moreno.

**Mi niña hermosa.**

**Mamá, te quiero mucho**-decía le pequeña Chibi mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

**¡Y-o tam-bi-én m-i ni-ña!**

**Saquémonos una fotografía junto al mar**-propuso el dr. Chiba.

**¡Bu-e-na i-de-a!**

**Pídele a ese señor de allá que nos saque la foto**-decía Rini.

**Está bien**-afirma Darien, quien luego se acerca a un hombre-**Señor, ¿sería muy amable en sacarnos una fotografía?**

**Por supuesto, no hay problema**-contestó el desconocido.

La familia posó para la cámara ante el hermoso escenario de la puesta de sol. Aquella noche, Serena y Darien vieron la foto que se sacaron:

**Las 3 salieron encantadoras.**

**Y t-ú, mu-y gu-a-po.**

**Gracias por el cumplido, sra. Chiba**-se dan un tierno beso. Cuando se separan debido a la falta de aire, el moreno le dice unas palabras a su rubia esposa-**mi amor, sé que me voy a poner cursi, pero necesito agradecerte.**

**¿P-o-r qu-é?**

**Bueno, por haber llegado a mi vida, por cambiarla completamente, por ser una gran compañera, una excelente amante y sobre todo, por haberme dado dos hijas maravillosas.**

**Yo no sé si merezco tantos honores, lo único que sé es que te amo más que a nada en el mundo**-escribe Serena en su libreta.

**Yo aún más**-ambos se dan un tierno beso. Al separarse, Darien hace una propuesta-**Mi amor, las niñas duermen profundamente, ¿qué tal si nos bañamos en jacuzzi?**

**Bu-e-na i-de-a, m-i a-mor.**

Ambos se dirigen al baño de su suite familiar, donde un cómodo jacuzzi con agua tibia los esperaba.

Fin


End file.
